Der Sklavenvertrag
by BlackDuck1984
Summary: Harry hat nach den Tod von Sirius selbstverletzendes Verhalten entwickelt und weiß nichts mehr wirklich mit seinen Leben anzufangen. Malfoy findet dies durch einen Zufall heraus und bietet ihn seine Hilfe an. Plötzlich ist der Goldjunge in einer unglaublichen Welt zwischen Schmerz, Erniedrigung und Lust gefangen. Nur wird ihm der Slytherin damit wirklich helfen können und was versp
1. Die Anfrage!

Kapitel 1: Die Anfrage und was passiert wenn man sie annimmt!

Das einzige was er noch fühlen kann ist Leere und Schmerz. Die Leere die Sirius Tod hinterlassen hat und der Schmerz den er sich selbst zufügt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er selbst einmal so tief sinken würde. Immerhin ist er Harry Potter. Der Junge der lebt. Er hat Voldemort besiegt. Vor und nach dessen Auferstehung gegen ihn gekämpft. Doch jetzt da Sirius weg ist, kommt den Goldjungen das alles so unwichtig vor. Immerhin war der Animagus so etwas wie ein Vaterersatz für ihn gewesen. Und jetzt wo er nicht mehr da ist, klafft ein riesengroßes Loch der Leere im Inneren des Grünäugigen. Ein Loch dass er versucht mit den Schmerzen mehr schlecht als Recht zu stopfen. Doch auch die feinen Schnitte scheinen langsam ihre Wirkung zu verlieren. Umso häufiger er schneidet, umso mehr lässt der Schmerz nach. Er weiß, dass er sich einfach langsam an dieses Brennen in der Haut gewöhnt und hat schon in Erwägung gezogen tiefer zu ritzen. Doch würde dadurch vielleicht sein kleines Geheimnis auffliegen. Und dass kann er keinesfalls riskieren. Seine Freunde machen sich schon genug Sorgen weil er so wenig isst und kaum schläft. Wie Harry sich fühlt, versucht er zwar hinter einer fröhliche Maske zu verstecken. Aber er sieht das zumindest Hermine und Ron merken wie beschissen es ihn geht. Wenn sie jetzt noch dass mit den Ritzen rausbekommen kann er sich gleich selbst freiwillig ins St. Mungo einliefern lassen. Deswegen muss er die Schnitte so unauffällig wie möglich halten. Und auch nur dann machen wenn er wirklich alleine ist. Wie gerade jetzt. Er hat sich mit seinen Tarnumhang bewaffnet mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen und sich ein unbenutztes Leeres Klassenzimmer gesucht. Dieses mit Flüchen vor ungebetenen Eindringlingen geschützt und sich auf einer der Fensterbänke gesetzt. In diesen Moment beobachtet er ein Rinnsal Blut, was durch den schein des Mondes zu leuchten scheint. Es ist für ihn jedes Mal faszinierend zusehen wie der rote Lebenssaft in dünnen Linien seinen Arm hinabläuft und unter seinen Ärmel verschwindet.

„Na na Potter! Ich wusste ja dass du erbärmlich bist! Aber dass du so tief sinkst hätte ich nicht gedacht!" Die ihn nur allzu bekannte schnarrende Stimme veranlasst ihn dazu den Kopf in Richtung Tür schnellen zu lassen. Seine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck als er die Person im Raum entdeckt. „Malfoy!" Seine eigene Stimme ist mehr ein ängstliches Krächzen. Warum hat er auch nicht die Karte der Rumtreiber mitgenommen. Dann hätte er was gemerkt wenn jemand in die Nähe des Klassenzimmers gekommen wäre. Aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Wahrscheinlich weiß es morgen die ganze Schule. Resigniert schließt Harry die Augen. „Verschwinde einfach Malfoy! Morgen kannst du mich noch in aller Ruhe vor der ganzen Schule fertig machen! Lass mich jetzt wenigstens allein!" Seine eigene Stimme ist Tonlos und zeigt keinerlei Gefühl. Immerhin glaubt er nicht mal dass der Slytherin ihn bei einer solchen Gelegenheit in Ruhe lässt. Der wird sich jetzt bestimmt schon einen Spaß daraus machen. „Nein werde ich nicht! Nicht bevor du mir sagst warum du so einen Quatsch machst! Du bist doch sonst auch der starke Löwe!" Hat er sich verhört und schwang da etwas wie sorge in der Stimme des Malfoy-Erben. Verblüfft öffnet er wieder seine grünen Augen und starrt den anderen an. Der Blonde schaut ihn aber eher kalt wie eh und je entgegen. „Geht dich nichts an!" Daraufhin seufzt der Slytherin. „Dann lass mich raten! Soweit ich gehört habe ritzen sich Leute weil sie sonst Taub sind. Sie genießen den Schmerz da sie sonst nichts fühlen. Und ich denke das ist bei dir der Fall seit dein Pate gestorben ist! Du isst immer weniger und siehst dauernd übermüdet aus! Wenn du lächelst erreicht es deine Augen nicht mehr! Du wirkst wie eine lebender Toter!"

Das Malfoy alle seine Probleme in so einer nüchternen Ansprache ausführt erschreckt ihn ein wenig. Auch hat der Goldjunge keine Ahnung warum gerade Malfoy das mitbekommen hat. „Aber Selbst Verletzung ist keine Lösung Potter! Es zerstört einen noch mehr! Wahrscheinlich fühlst du selbst den Schmerz kaum noch! Doch ich kenne einen Weg um dich zum Fühlen zu bringen und ohne das es Spuren hinterlässt!" Die Situation wird von Minute zu Minute unglaubwürdiger. Hatte Malfoy gerade ihn Harry Hilfe angeboten. Zumindest hört es sich so an. „Wie meinst du das?" Jetzt stiehlt sich ein diebisches grinsen auf die Lippen des Blonden und er kommt näher zur Fensterbank. Irgendwie hat der Schwarzhaarige das Gefühl als wenn der Andere irgendetwas ausheckt. In den Moment wo er bei Harry ankommt wird dieser von der Fensterbank und in Malfoys Arme gerissen. So nahe waren die beiden sich noch nie in der ganzen Zeit in der sie sich kennen gewesen. Immerhin ist Harry gerade mit den Rücken an seinen Rivalen gepresst und dessen eiserner Griff um die Taille hindert ihn daran zu flüchten. „Lass mich los!" Seine Worte sind lauter gesprochen als beabsichtigt. Doch die Umarmung ist einfach zu unangenehm. Wenn man es überhaupt Umarmung nennen kann. „Nein!" Die leise geflüsterten Worte werden direkt in sein Ohr geflüstert. Der warme Atem den er auf seiner Haut spürt verbreitet eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Körper. Und wenn das nicht genügt wäre, leckt dieser Bastard jetzt noch seine Ohrmuschel. Doch bevor er was dazu sagen kann verbeißt der Andere sich schmerzhaft in eben noch zärtlich gelegtes Ohr. Ein stöhnen entflieht Harrys Lippen. „Ich kann dir helfen!" Wieder werden die Worte geflüstert. „Durch eine Mischung aus Lust….," dabei wandert eine Hand des Blonden sanft aber bestimmend über den Schritt des Goldjungen. „Schmerz….." Diesmal kneift er kräftig in berührte Stelle. „und Erniedrigung…..oh du wirst hart!" Um das noch mehr zu verdeutlichen wird der Hosenstall des Schwarzhaarigen geöffnet.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen lässt er den Blonden einfach gewähren und sein Glied aus der viel zu engen Jeans befreien. Fast schon zärtlich streifen helle Finger über das pralle Stück Fleisch. Genießerisch werden die grünen Augen geschlossen und sehnen sich noch so viel mehr herbei. „Siehst du! Gerade fühlst du und ich kann dir noch mehr, vor allem noch besseres geben!" Plötzlich packt der Slytherin kräftig zu und pumpt fast Schmerzhaft seinen Schwanz. Stöhnend wirft der Grünäugige seinen Kopf zurück. Er kann nicht fassen was er gerade zulässt. Malfoy holt ihn einen runter und es fühlt sich besser an als irgendetwas anderes. Selbst fliegen lässt ihn nicht mehr so intensiv fühlen wie das gerade und auch das ritzen war nie so gut. „Wenn du mehr hiervon willst, komm morgen um 23:00 Uhr zum Raum der Wünsche!" Dann beißt Malfoy schmerzhaft in seine Schulter und ein Orgasmus wie er ihn noch nie gefühlt hat überrollt ihn. Sein Samen spritzt auf die Fensterbank und augenblicklich lässt der Blonde ihn los. Wie ein Spielzeug an dem er die Interesse verloren hat. Sofort knicken seine Beine, durch den fehlenden halt weg. Doch der Andere fängt den Sturz nicht ab, sondern dreht sich einfach um und schreitet grazil zu Tür. Harry sackt hart auf die Knie und stöhnt schmerzlich auf. „Wenn du interessiert bist wirst du auch meine Bedingungen erfahren!" Und im nächsten Moment fällt die Tür ins Schloss. Immer noch schwer atmend verpackt er sein Penis wieder in die Hose. Das was gerade passiert ist kommt ihn so unwirklich vor. Sein Schulrivale hat ihn einen runtergeholt. Ihn dadurch gedemütigt und gleichzeitig die Aussicht auf mehr davon gegeben. Irgendwie sagt sein Instinkt, dass Malfoy ihn dieses Mal nicht verarschen will. Doch was bedeutet dieses mehr und was sind die Bedingungen, die der Blonde erwähnt hat. Um das heraus zu finden muss er morgen zum Treffpunkt. Wenn ihn was nicht gefällt kann er immer noch nein sagen. Aber jetzt sollte er erst mal wieder zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Langsam steht er auf und begibt sich auf den Weg zurück.

Den nächsten Tag ist Harry vollkommen neben der Spur. Auf nichts und niemanden kann er sich richtig konzentrieren. Dauernd muss er an letzte Nacht denken. An das was Malfoy gemacht und gesagt hat. In Geschichte der Zauberei hat er dadurch sogar einen Ständer bekommen. Aber Gott sei Dank hat niemand was davon mitbekommen. Doch am meisten beschäftigt ihn was Malfoy heute vorhat. Was dieser machen wird und wie dessen Bedingungen aussehen. Der Gryffindor würde aber auch auf viel eingehen wenn er das von gestern noch einmal bekommen kann. Auch wenn ihn die Wörter von Malfoy auch ein wenig Angst machen. Eine Mischung aus Lust, Schmerz und Erniedrigung. Das macht ihn nervös. Was ihn aber noch mehr verwundert ist, dass die Nervosität nicht nur unangenehm ist. Sondern auch einen süßen Beigeschmack hat. Deswegen hat er auch entschieden wirklich hinzugehen. Er ist einfach neugierig auf das was ihn erwartet. Mittlerweile ist es auch fast genannte Uhrzeit und er gleich beim Raum der Wünsche. Als er um die Ecke biegt steht an der Wand gelehnt wie erwartet der Blonder Slytherin. Dieser entdeckt ihn sofort und fängt an einfach auf und ab zu laufen. Kurz darauf erscheint eine Tür, die von Malfoy einladend geöffnet wird. Ohne dass bis jetzt ein Wort gesprochen wurde treten beide in den Raum hinein und Harry findet sich in einen Zimmer wieder, dass an den Slytherin Gemeinschaftraum erinnert. Nur dass hier noch zwei weitere Türen statt Treppen sind. Malfoy geht einfach an den Anderen vorbei zur Sitzecke an einen prasselnden Kamin. Dabei fällt den Schwarzhaarigen auf das Malfoy seine Schultasche aus dunkelbraunen Leder dabei hat. Doch bevor er sich groß fragen kann was darin versteckt ist richtet der Blonde das Wort an ihn. „Komm endlich. ich will anfangen!" Automatisch setzen sich seine Füße wie von selbst in Bewegung und er setzt sich auf einen dunkelgrünen Sessel gegenüber des Slytherin.

Abwartend mustert er den Blonden. Nervosität macht sich sofort wieder in ihn breit und er fragt sich was er hier macht. Doch der Andere fängt einfach an zu reden. „Um direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen Potter! Du hast Probleme dich zu fühlen und ich habe dir letzte Nacht bewiesen, dass ich dieses Problem lösen kann! Ich bin auch gewillt dir weiter diese Gefühle zu bescheren aber nur unter bestimmten Konditionen. Immerhin will ich auch etwas davon haben dass ich dir helfe!" Bei den Wort ‚Konditionen' wird Harry wieder etwas Misstrauisch. „Was sind deine Bedingungen Malfoy und wie genau willst du mir helfen?" Sofort erscheint ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf den Gesicht von Gefragten und seine Augen glitzern unheimlich. ~Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?" Und Harry ist sich sicher dass er sich diese Frage noch oft Stellen wird wenn er bei was auch immer zustimmen sollte. Währenddessen holt Malfoy etwas aus seiner Tasche was nach einen gewöhnlichen Pergament aussieht und hält es in seine Richtung. „Das sollte dir alles erklären Scarface!" Die Beleidigung ignorierend ergreift der Schwarzhaarige das Schriftstück. Als er den ersten Blick darauf wirft stockt sein Atem alleine bei der Überschrift. „Malfoy, das… ich meine dass kannst du unmöglich… also das hier….ist ein SKLAVENVERTRAG!" Immer noch grinsend schaut Malfoy desinteressiert auf seine Fingernägel und schlägt seine Beine übereinander. „Doch! Aber bevor du weiter schreist lese dir den Vertrag erst mal durch und dann stell deine Fragen!" Eigentlich sollte Harry hier so schnell wie möglich raus. Allein die Überschrift hört sich vollkommen verrückt an. Doch Harry wäre nicht er selbst wenn er nicht aus Neugierde diesen Vertrag erst mal durchliest. Der Vertrag lautet wie folgt:

**Sklavenvertrag**

_Ich Harry James Potter verpflichte mich während meiner restlichen Schuljahre zum Sklaven von Draco Lucius Malfoy. Dadurch berechtige ich genannte Person zu meinen 'Master', der frei über mich verfügen kann. Mit diesem Vertrag lege ich meine Grundrecht als selbständiger und freier Mensch bis Ende meines 7. Schuljahres ab. Dieses Übereinkommen darf nicht ohne Einverständnis beider Vertragspartner an dritte weiter gegeben werden. Gleichfalls dürfen Befehle die auf die Unterrichtszeit fallen nicht für Außenstehende auffallend sein und zu keinen Nachteil bei der Unterrichtsbeteiligung führen. Bestrafungen die bei Hauselfen üblich sind werden nur soweit erlaubt, dass keine Bleibenden Schäden bei den 'Sklaven' zurück bleiben. Der Vertrag kann nur vorzeitig beendet werden wenn der 'Master' dies erlaubt. _

_In den Vertrag sind folgende __**Verbote**__ mit eingeschlossen:_

· _Es dürfen keine offensichtlichen Spuren von Bestrafungen für Außenstehende zu sehen sein._

· _Strafen dürfen keine Narben hinterlassen._

· _Alle Befehle die zu Gunsten von Todessern und dem dunklen Lord sind müssen nicht befolgt werden._

· _Schwarzmagische-Folterflüche sind als Bestrafung nicht erlaubt._

· _Den Sklaven ist es Verboten selbstverletzende Handlungen auszuführen._

· _Den Sklaven ist es Verboten die Grundnahrungsaufnahme zu verweigern._

· _Den Master ist es Verboten den Sklaven sozialen Kontakt zu seinen Freunden zu verbieten. _

_Folgende Regeln gelten als unumstößliches __**Gesetz**__:_

· _Solang ein Befehl den Unterricht nicht gefährdet und dadurch die Vereinbarung nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gerät muss er sofort ohne Zögern befolgt werden._

· _Nicht befolgte Befehle ziehen sofortige Bestrafung mit sich._

· _Der Sklave muss Draco L. Malfoy wenn keine anderen Personen anwesend sind mit 'Master' ansprechen._

· _Der Master muss den Sklaven genug Zeit für soziale Kontakte, Hausaufgaben und Lernen für den Unterricht einräumen._

· _Bei körperlichen Beschwerden jeglicher Art muss der Sklave seinen Master darüber in Kenntnis setzen._

· _Körperliche Züchtigung und sexuelle Handlungen muss der Sklave hinnehmen._

_Weitere __**Verbote**__ und __**Gesetze**__ können mit Zustimmung beider Vertragspartner noch nachträglich in den Vertrag mit einfließen._

Nach der Meinung des Goldjungen muss sich sein Rivale sehr viel Mühe mit dem Vertrag gegeben haben. Immerhin hat Malfoy an alles Gedacht. Seine Bedingungen, Geheimhaltung, Zeitlimit und was Harry an meisten wundert sind die Punkte zu Essen und seinen Freunden. „Wenn ich den Wisch richtig verstehe ist für alle Außenstehende alles wie immer, aber in Wirklichkeit habe ich meine Komplette Freiheit verloren!" Anders kann Harry das nicht erklären. Erst jetzt schaut er zu Malfoy auf, der ihn belustigt aus seinen grauen Augen anschaut. „Teilweise stimmt das was du sagst Potter, dennoch muss ich dich darauf hinweisen das dort auch steht dass ich dir genügend Zeit für Freunde und Schule einräumen muss! Ob das wegen Geheimhaltung oder freundlichen Zug von mir mit verfasst wurde kannst du selbst entscheiden! Außerdem darf ich dich nicht schwer verletzen oder den dunklen Lord ausliefern! Aber trotz der Kompromisse die ich für uns beide mit eingebaut habe, ist unser Vergnügen Hauptbestandteil dieses Vertrags! Es hat dir gestern Gefallen wie ich dich als Spielzeug benutzt habe und durch diesen Vertrag kann ich dir noch viel mehr von dem Gefühl geben! Ich weiß dass du Neugierig, bist was es wirklich bedeutet das Gefühl zwischen Lust, Schmerz und Erniedrigung zu spüren! Das letzte Nacht war nicht mal ein Bruchteil davon und ich bin gewillt dir 100% davon zu geben!" Der Junge der lebt hört den Blonden interessiert zu. Dieser hat schon recht mit der Neugier, aber Harry hat immer noch Zweifel.

Das hört sich nämlich alles wie ein Sadomaso-Vertrag an und Malfoy scheint auf so was zu stehen. Aber es hört sich selbst in den Ohren des Goldjungen wie ein Abenteuer an und wenn er damit wieder fühlen würde, wäre es doch ein Fortschritt. Doch trotzdem muss er noch zwei Dinge wissen. Und auf die Antworten von Malfoy kommt es an ob er unterschreibt oder nicht. Ernst schaut er in das mittlerweile nichtssagende Gesicht des Blonden. Dieser scheint ihn die ganze Zeit genau zu beobachten und Harry glaubt dass dieser mit seiner Absage rechnet. „Warum ich und wie wird gewährleistet dass alles eingehalten wird?" Sofort ist der Slytherin wieder Feuer und Flamme. Seine Augen leuchten hoffend und ein spitzbübisches Grinsen ziert die schmalen Lippen. „Gewährleistet ist das wenn wir den Vertrag mit unseren Blut unterschreiben! Wie du wahrscheinlich weis besiegelt die Unterschrift die eine Zauberer leistet einen Magischen Bund und kann nicht gebrochen werden!" Kurz scheint der Reinblüter mit der anderen Antwort zu zögern. Aber schnell ist die Unsicherheit verschwunden und er redet mit fester Stimme weiter. „Und warum ich dich will ist ganz einfach beantwortet! Ich wollte dich schon immer! Früher als Freund! Seit dem Augenblick bei Madam Malkins wollte ich dich und da wusste ich nicht mal dass du Harry Potter bist! Da ich dich nicht bekam war die einzige Möglichkeit als Feind, doch mittlerweile genügt mir das nicht! Mittlerweile begehre ich dich Potter! Für andere würde das wahrscheinlich genauso krank klingen wie das der Goldjunge sich ritzt! Aber ich will dich für mich und dieser Vertrag ist meine einzige Möglichkeit dich zu bekommen!" Diese Ansprache hat Harry vollkommen geschockt. Mit geweiteten Augen starrt er den Malfoyspross an. Das hört sich selbst in seinen Ohren ein wenig krank an, aber dann ist er ab jetzt genauso gestört. „Gib mir was zu schreiben!" Seine eigenen Worte klingen sicherer als er sich fühlt. Aber Malfoy hat seine pure Freude über die Positive Antwort.

Harry sieht wie der andere Augenblicklich in seiner Tasche kramt und eine Schreibfeder zu Tage befördert. Diese wird ihn mit den Worten „Keine Sorge die Feder entnimmt zwar Blut, aber macht keine Wunden!" entgegengestreckt. Da ist der Grünäugige eindeutig erleichtert. Seinen eigenen Namen muss er jetzt nicht auch noch auf seiner Hand haben. Schnell schnappt er sich die Feder, um den Vertrag schnellstmöglich zu unterschreiben. Daraufhin hält er Malfoy die Feder hin und dieser macht es ihn nach. Als dieser das Schreibwerkzeug beiseitelegt hat, leuchtet das Pergament kurz in einen silbrigen Schein auf. Doch nur ganz kurz. Sofort schaut er dann zu den Slytherin und als er dessen Grinsen sieht hat er das Gefühl einen Pakt mit dem Teufel eingegangen zu sein. Sein Herz rutscht ihn in die Hose und er fragt sich was ihn da geritten hat diesen scheiß Vertrag zu unterschreiben. „Ausziehen!" Der herrische Befehl lässt den Gryffindor zusammenzucken. „Was?" Das kann er doch nicht verlangen. Doch der Blonde antwortet mit schneidender Stimme. „Ich gebe dir nur eine Verwarnung! Mach was ich gesagt habe oder ich muss dich gleich zu Anfang bestrafen und bei der nächsten Verzögerung mache ich das sofort!" Schwer schluckend schaut er zu den Blonden. Dieser meint es also ernst. Mit zitternden Knien richtet er sich vom Sessel auf. Erst atmet er noch mal tief durch, bevor er anfängt zu entkleiden. Schon als er anfängt das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen merkt er den stechenden und begutachtenden Blick des Anderen. Sein Herz was sich vorher noch in der Hose befunden hat schlägt Harry jetzt bis zum Hals. Nachdem er das Oberteil auf den Fußboden hat sinken lassen bückt er sich zu den Schuhen um diese samt Socken auszuziehen. Dabei linst er zu Malfoy hoch der ihn Augenblicklich ermahnend ansieht. „Beeilung! Ich zähle jetzt bis zehn und dann ist alles weg!"

Und auch sofort macht er seine Warnung wahr. Im ersten Moment wollen die Worte nicht ins den Kopf des Grünhaarigen und er hält kurz inne. Als Malfoy aber die Zahl „VIER!" mit einer schneidenden und erbosten Stimme ausspricht, versteht er endlich. Schnell sind Schuhe und Socken weg. So schnell er kann versucht er aus Jeans und Boxershorts zu schlüpfen. Nur leider verheddert er sich und plumpst auf seinen Po. Dabei rutschen beide Kleidungsstücke bis zu seinen Fußknöcheln. Gerade will er sich noch sitzend davon befreien als ein donnerndes „ZEHN" zu hören ist. Sein Kopf schnellt in die Höhe, nur um zu sehen wie Malfoy gefährlich langsam auf ihn zukommt. Grazil wie eine Raubkatze kommt er auf den Sitzenden zu. Erst als er direkt vor Harry steht und zu ihn hinab sieht wie zu einen wertlosen etwas erklingt wieder die schneidende Stimme des Blonden. „Du weist was das jetzt für dich bedeutet!" Zaghaft nickt der Schwarzhaarige und nur ein gehauchtes „Ja!" kommt ihn über die Lippen. „Ja was? Hast du vergessen wie du mich ansprechen sollst?" Die Stimme wird immer drohender. Harry hat im Gefühl das er es von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer um ihn steht. Schwer schluckt er wieder bevor er ein weiteres Mal antwortet. „Ja, mich erwartet eine Strafe Master!" Anscheinend besänftig der Kleinlaute Ton in seiner Stimme seinen ‚Master' zumindest etwas. Dieser nickt zufrieden und erhebt wieder die Stimme. „Befrei dich aus den Rest den du Kleidung nennst und dann komm zu mir!" Dann dreht er sich einfach um und geht wieder zum Sessel. Als dieser sich setzt ist der nun Sklave schon aus der Kleidung geschlüpft und kommt auf den Blonden zu. Nur das er die Hände schützend vor seine edelsten Teile hält. Als er vor den Anderen zum Stehen bleibt, zieht dieser skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

Unerwartet werden plötzlich Harrys Hände weggeschlagen und der Master kann ihn jetzt genauer betrachten. Augenblicklich wird er rot und hat auch irgendwie Angst vor den Kommenden. Die Hand senkt sich aber nicht wieder wie erwartet, sondern legt sich um sein noch schlaffes Glied. Der Rotton nimmt sofort zu. „Also ich würde sagen deine Strafe beträgt 20 Klapse!" So schnell kann der Grünäugige gar nicht reagieren, denn plötzlich ist die Hand nicht mehr an seiner Männlichkeit und er selbst ist bei dem Blondschopf übers Knie gelegt. „Laut mitzählen! Wenn nicht mache ich weiter bis du anfängst zu zählen!" Und schon saust der erste Schlag auf seinen Hintern. „Eins!" Warum er es sofort mitmacht weiß er nicht so genau. Aber irgendwie erregt ihn die Situation. Und dass obwohl Malfoy nicht gerade leicht zuschlägt. Jeden einzelnen Schlag ist gleich stark. Beim zehnten Schlag brenn sein Hintern zwar höllisch, dennoch hat er gleichzeitig einen Steifen. Bestimmt ist dieser Umstand selbst den Slytherin schon aufgefallen. Die Schläge prassen aber trotzdem unerbittlich weiter auf seinen Po nieder. Genauso unerbittlich zählt der Gryffindor weiter. Erleichtert atmet er aus nachdem er der letzte Schlag verebbt, aber nicht ohne selbst laut und deutlich „Zwanzig!" zu sagen. Nur lässt ihn sein Master keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen. „Aufstehen!" Und er selbst gehorcht sofort. Zwar hat ihm das eben gefallen, dennoch will er morgen noch sitzen können und da wären weitere Verzögerungen bei Befehlsausführung nicht sonderlich förderlich. Mit wackligen Knien steht er nun vor den Reinblüter. Dieser mustert ihn intensiv von oben bis unten und bleibt mit seinen Blick an Harrys Erregung hängen. Wieder wird der Gryffindor Tomatenrot im Gesicht. Ein leises stöhnen entfährt seinen Lippen als sich eine kalte Hand von unten um seinen erhitzten Schafft schließt. Ohne ihn loszulassen steht der Blonde auf und schaut mit einen süffisanten Grinsen zu ihm herab. Dabei bemerkt er zum ersten Mal das der Andere einen halben Kopf größer ist als er.

Sanft streicheln die Finger die Konturen seines Penis nach. Währenddessen fängt der Malfoyspross auch mit fast schön gütiger Stimme ihn anzusprechen. „Wenn du dich ab jetzt benimmst werde ich mich bald hierum kümmern mein kleiner Sklave!" Die sanften Bewegungen und gehauchten Worte schicken ihn einen Schauer durch den Körper. Nur leider ist die Berührung schnell wieder weg und der Andere geht unbehelligt auf eine der Türen zu. „Mitkommen!" Schnell ist er direkt hinter seinen Master hergelaufen und befindet sich dann in einem großen Schlafzimmer. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein großes Himmelbett was in Slytheringrün gehalten ist. Um das Bett ist viel freie Fläche. Nur ein kleiner Nachtisch- und ein Kleiderschrank befinden sich im Raum. Die Möbelstöcke sind allesamt aus dunklem Holz und fein eingeschnitzte Schlangen machen sie zu kleinen Kunstwerken. Auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers ist noch eine Tür wohinter sehr wahrscheinlich ein Badezimmer ist. Harry bleibt im Raum stehen und weiß erst mal nicht was man jetzt von ihm erwartet. Hätte jemand ihn vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, dass er mal nackt in einen Raum stehen würde und auf Malfoys nächsten Befehl wartet, die Person hätte er in die nächst Woche gehext.

Nur die Nächste Aufforderung lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Malfoy hat sich breitbeinig ans Bettende gesetzt und gibt den nächsten Befehl. „Komm her und setzt dich kniend vor mir hin!" Mit klopfenden Herzen kommt er dem gesagten sofort nach. Als Harry sich hingekniet hat schaut er zum majestätisch auf ihn niederschauenden Blonden. Im ersten Moment macht dieser aber nichts. Schaut ihn einfach nur prüfend an als ob er etwas sucht. Dadurch wird in leicht unwohl in seiner Haut. Deswegen senkt er einfach den Kopf um den durchleuchtenden Blick zu entfliehen. Auch dann passiert erst mal nichts weiter. Trotzdem spürt er weiter den intensiven Blick. Dann kommt der Befehl völlig unerwartet. „Heb den Kopf wieder!" Und das macht er auch. Nur bleibt sein Blick an der mittlerweile geöffneten schwarzen Stoffhose des Anderen hängen. Dieser hat seinen pochenden Schwanz unbemerkt von den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinem Gefängnis befreit. Unübersehbar ist der bisherige Verlauf des Abends auch nicht Spurlos an den Malfoyerben vorbeigegangen. Denn das Glied streckt sich voll erigiert in die Höhe. „Berühre ihn!" Sofort schnellt der Kopf des Goldjungen hoch und starrt den Größeren an. „Sofort!" Die Stimme ist grollend und Harry weiß was ihn erwartet wenn er jetzt nicht reagiert. Zitternd hebt er seine Hand und greift zaghaft nach der Männlichkeit. An seinen Fingern kann er den Puls des Grauäugigen spüren. Seine Nervosität steigt noch weiter und Harry weiß erst mal nicht was genau sein selbsternannter Master jetzt von ihm erwartet. Dieser Antwortet ihn ohne dass die Frage laut ausgesprochen wurde. „Hol mir einen runter!" Schwer schluckend lässt er nun seine Hand langsam auf und ab Wandern. Seufzend schließt der Slytherin die Augen, lehnt sich dabei etwas zurück und stützt sich mit den Händen auf den Bett ab.

Dadurch animiert fängt Harry nun an die Hand schneller zu bewegen und wird sofort mit einen leisen stöhnen belohnt. Während er den Penis pumpt versucht er sich jede Unebenheit der Haut einzuprägen und beobachtet dabei fasziniert dass entspannte Gesicht des Blonden. Dieser hat die Augen immer noch geschlossen und mittlerweile den Mund leicht geöffnet. „Küss ihn!" Befiehlt er dann plötzlich mit heißerer Stimme. Dabei öffnen sich die grauen Seen und schauen Harry mit lustverschleierten Irden an. Diesmal kommt der Gryffindor den Befehl nur zu gerne nach. Ohne mit den Pumpbewegungen aufzuhören rutscht er näher und beugt sich zur Spitze. Sanft setzt er den ersten Kuss darauf. Sofort geht der Atem seines Masters noch schneller. Dem ersten folgen weitere Küsse auf die Spitze bis er das befehlig klingende Wort „Zunge!" hört. Ohne darüber nachzudenken lässt er seine Zunge aus dem Mund schnellen um über die Spitze zu lecken. Genießerisch nimmt er die ersten Lusttropfen auf. Der salzige und bittersüße Geschmack lässt seinen Gaumen in Sinnlichkeit explodieren. Davon will er unbedingt mehr schmecken. Noch mehr bemüht leckt seinen Zunge leidenschaftlich über den oberen Teil des harten Rohrs und massiert den unteren Teil weiter mit der Hand. Nur bevor er einen weiteren Tropfen erhaschen kann, ruft der Blonde ein „Stopp!" Wiederwillig hebt er den Kopf und schaut bedauernd zu den anderen hoch. Dabei zieht er seine Hand zurück, um diese auf sein Bein abzulegen. Er hat aber als eine kleine Entschädigung einen herrlichen Anblick auf den Malfoyspross. Dieser schaut mit glasigen Augen auf ihn herab und ringt regelrecht nach Atem. Keine zwei Minuten später hat er sich aber wieder gefangen.

„Komm her"! Mit süßlich einladender Stimme werden diese Worte gesprochen und Harry wird dabei eine Hand entgegengereicht. Ohne Zögern ergreift er diese. Worauf er hochgezogen wird und sich plötzlich auf dem Bett, sowie unter den Körper des Slytherin befindet. Dieser lächelt ihn mit fast gütigen lächeln entgegen, was das Herz des Auserwählten gleich schneller schlagen lässt. So könnte der Andere ihn ruhig öfters anschauen. Da wirkt er nicht so gehässig wie er ist, sondern eher wie ein wunderschöner Engel. „Das hast du gut gemacht!" Das gesagte ist sofort Musik in Harrys Ohren. Sofort stiehlt sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Danke Master!" Und ehrliche Freude die in der Stimme des Gryffindors mitschwingt erreicht sogar dessen Augen. Etwas was man seit sehr langer Zeit bei Harry nicht mehr gesehen hat und gerade Draco Malfoy hat dies erreicht. Kurz legen sich die Lippen des Größeren auf seine zu eine hauchzarten Kuss. Doch leider kann er das prickelnde Gefühl nicht lange genießen. Denn der Blonde erhebt sich in einer fließenden Bewegung aus dem Bett und damit auch fort von seinen Lippen. „Geh höher ins Bett! Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient!" Gern geht Harry der Aufforderung nach. Er ist mehr als gespannt was der andere jetzt vorhat. Dieser entkleidet sich während er um das Bett herum zum Nachttisch schreitet. „Dreh dich auf den Bauch!" Auch diesem kommt er sofort nach. Irgendwie beschleicht ihn eine Ahnung was ihn jetzt erwartet und es macht ihn etwas Angst. Peinlich berührt vergräbt er seinen Kopf leicht in einem grünen Kissen. Noch während er spürt wie der Andere wieder auf das Bett kommt, spricht Harry kleinlaut zu diesen. „Master i….. ich habe noch nie.. ich meine noch gar nicht! Weder mit einer Frau und mit einen Mann habe ich es mir noch nicht mal vorgestellt!" Abwartend vergräbt er sich noch mehr in das Kissen. Plötzlich streichelt ihn eine Hand zärtlich durch das verstrubbelte Haar, wandert dann tiefer um ihn im Nacken zu kraulen. Ein wohliger Seufzer entfleucht seiner Kehle.

„Vertrau mir Harry! Es wird dir gefallen!" Und egal wie unwirklich sich diese Worte anhören. Egal ob gerade Draco Malfoy sagt er solle ihm vertrauen. Dadurch dass dieser blonde Teufel seinen Vornamen so süß und zärtlich ausspricht vertraut er ihm. Nun wandert die Hand weiter. Scheint jeden Wirbel zu zählen. Leicht stöhnend hebt der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf um über die Schulter zu seinen Master zu schauen. Dieser schaut besänftigend auf ihn herab. Dann erreicht die Hand seinen Hintern und streichelt zärtlich darüber. Durch die noch von den Schlägen gereizte Haut fühlt sich diese Berührung viel intensiver an und Harry stöhnt leise auf. „Spreizt deine Beine!" Während Harry diesen Befehl schüchtern nachkommt, krabbelt der Größere hinter ihn genau an den Platz, den der Gryffindor gerade geschaffen hat. Dann lässt der Schwarzhaarige seinen Schopf wieder in die Kissen sinken. Zwei Hände packen ihn nun bei der Hüft um diese anzuheben bis er sich auf den Knien befindet. „Du hast wirklich einen Knackarsch!" Durch diese verrucht ausgesprochene Aussage wird er ein weiteres Mal rot im Gesicht. Plötzlich greifen die Hände des Slytherin fest nach den geschundenen Backen und kneten diese durch. Wimmernd stöhnt der Sklave auf. Und im nächsten Moment kommt schon das Nächste. Seine Backen werden weit auseinander gezogen und ein heißer Atem ist an seinen Po zu spüren. „Hübscher Anblickt!" Sofort nach den heißer gesprochenen Worten leckt eine neckische Zuge über die Spalte, wodurch Harry kehlig auf keucht. Eine der Hände verschwindet von seinem Hintern während ihn ohne Unterbrechung über den Anus geleckt wird. Doch einen Augenblick später ist ein Finger der verschwundenen Hand wieder da. Nämlich genau dort wo eben noch die Zunge gewesen ist.

Sanft wird Harrys Muskelring mit den nun glitschigen Finger massiert. Dieser lässt sich aber nicht viel Zeit sondern versinkt sich mit einem schnellen Ruck in sein Loch. Zwischen Schmerz und Lust schwankend stöhnt der Gryffindor laut auf. Kurz verharrt der Finger und die andere Hand auf seinen Hintern wandert tiefer zu seinen Hoden. Fast zärtlich fängt der Blonde an diese zu kneten und zieht unendlich langsam seinen Finger zurück. Als dieser fast wieder draußen ist, stößt er ihn wieder fest hinein. Nur hört er damit nicht auf sondern macht es immer wieder, so dass Harry sich unter der Mischung aus Sanftheit und Härte windet. Dann schiebt der ‚Master' einen zweiten Finder mit hinein, um seinen ‚Sklaven' bei den harten Stößen zu weiten. Immer mehr zuckt der windende Körper. Doch wird Harry plötzlich jegliche sexuelle Zuneigung entzogen. Enttäuscht seufzt er auf und schaut sofort bettelnd über die Schulter zu Malfoy. Dieser reibt daraufhin demonstrativ seinen Schwanz an Harrys Spalte. „Sag mir dass du es willst! Sag das du von mir gevögelt werden willst und ich schicke dich in den Himmel und die Hölle zur gleichen Zeit!" Die Worte sind drohen sowie fordernd an den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet. Harry weiß sofort dass kein Wiederspruch oder Zögern geduldet wird. Mit einer zitternden stimme antwortet er den Anderen. „Bitte Master! Ich will dass ihr mich vögelt!" Kaum ist der Satz beendet versenkt sich der Blonde in ihn und fängt heftig an zuzustoßen. Harry schreit aus Lust und Schmerz laut auf. Sein Becken wird kräftig den Bewegungen des Slytherin entgegen gezogen. Die geschundene Haut seines Hinterns brennt leicht bei jeder neuen Kollision und sein inneres wird durch die kraftvollen Stöße aufs äußerste gereizt.

Nach den fünften oder sechsten Stoß berühr die Spitze einen Punkt, der ihn Sterne sehen lässt. Dieses unglaubliche Gefühl lässt ihn vor Lust und Schmerz wimmern. Aber genau diese Mischung bringt ihn dazu alles umso intensiver zu fühlen. Aber auch den Slytherin scheint das alles zu gefallen. Dieser Stöhnt mit den Schwarzhaarigen um die Wette und wird immer härter, aber auch unkontrollierter mit seinen Stößen. Ein heißeres „Du so verdammt eng!" dringt zwischen ihren Stöhnen zu den Grünhaarigen vor und er kann darauf nur eines denken. ~Und du so verdammt groß!~ Immer wieder wird dieser eine Punkt in Harry getroffen und er merkt dass sein Orgasmus jeden Moment ausbricht. Mit einen kehligen „Master!" ergießt er sich auf das Bettlaken. Dieser Stößt noch zwei weitere Male kräftiger in ihn und spritzt seinen Samen darauf in seinen Hintern. Der warme Strahl lässt den Grünäugigen wohlig aufseufzen. Daraufhin wird sein Körper sanft auf das Bett gedrückt und der Andere legt sich, während er eine Decke über sie beide zieht, neben ihn. „Und habe ich zu viel versprochen?" Nur ein leichtes Kopfschütteln seitens des Gryffindor ist die Antwort. Fürs richtige sprechen fühlt er sich einfach zu ausgelaugt und Müdigkeit macht sich in seinen Körper breit. Dadurch gelangt Harry immer mehr in einen Dämmerzustand. Doch bevor er wirklich einschläft dringen noch heißere Worte des Anderen in sein Bewusstsein. „Es wird sogar noch besser werden Sklave! Dies war erst der Anfang" Und schon im nächsten Augenblick ist Harry eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wird der Schwarzhaarige durch ein rütteln aus den Schlaf gerissen. Doch er ist eindeutig noch nicht gewillt richtig aufzuwachen. Der Schlaf tut nämlich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr und kein einziger Albtraum hat ihn diesmal aus Morpheus Armen gerissen. Aber leider gibt wer auch immer ihn da wecken will nicht auf. Wieder wird er etwas stärker gerüttelt und ein wütend gezischtes „Aufstehen!" dringt zu ihm. Nur ein nuscheln was wohl für Außenstehende „Nein!" bedeuten könnte ist seine Antwort. Gerade will er sich mehr in die weiche Bettdecke kuscheln als diese ihn von Leib gerissen wird. Augenblicklich breitet sich eine Gänsehaut durch die kalte Luft auf seinen Körper aus. Bevor er sich aber beschweren kann saust eine Hand mit einem lauten Klatschen auf seinen Hintern. „AUUUU!" Abrupt richtet Harry sich auf um den Schmerz zu entfliehen, doch das war ein Fehler. Gerade als er sich in sitzende Position befindet merkt er das sein Po sehr unangenehm brennt. Knurrend dreht er seinen Kopf um sich zu beschweren und stockt sofort als er Malfoy vollkommen angezogen am Bettrand sitzen sieht. Dieser schaut einfach amüsiert zu ihm herüber. Sofort ist der Gryffindor in seinen Erinnerungen an gestern Abend gefangen. Bei den Vertrag, den Schlägen und dem Sex. Schwer muss er schlucken und ein leises „Morgen!" entflieht seinen Lippen. Dafür wird ihn ein mildes Lächeln geschenkt. „Na auch endlich wach Potter! Es ist zwar Samstag aber wir haben noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu klären bevor wir fürs erste getrennte Wege gehen!" Die Stimme des Blonden ist ungewohnt sanft in den Ohren des Grünäugigen und er ist sich sicher, dass er sich an diesen Klang nicht so schnell gewöhnen wird.

„Als erstes im Kaminzimmer in den wir gestern waren liegt ein Buch für dich was du immer bei dir trägst. Über dieses kannst du mir und vor allem ich dir Nachrichten schicken. Niemand anderes als du kann darin lesen. Dieses Buch ist außerdem mit diesen Halsband verbunden!" Dabei nimmt er ein unscheinbares schwarzes Halsband vom Nachttisch und hält es so dass Harry es genau betrachten kann. Das aus schwarzem Leder bestehende Halsband hat vorne einen silbernen Ring, der aus einer sich in den Schwanz beißenden Schlange besteht. Der Verschluss dagegen ist wie eine einfache schmale Gürtelschnalle gehalten. „Dieses Halsband wirst du immer tragen, aber keine Sorge es ist für nicht eingeweihte unsichtbar!" Leicht schockiert schaut der Schwarzhaarige auf das Lederding. Er ist doch kein Hund. „Keine Widerrede! Du wirst es tragen!" Der drohende Unterton in der Stimme des Malfoyerben entgeht ihm keineswegs. Schwer schluckend fragt sich Harry, was er sich hiermit eingebrockt hat. Zwei Hände kommen ihn nun mit dem Halsband gefährlich nahe. Aber er schreckt nicht zurück und versucht zu fliehen, sondern lässt sich das Leder umlegen. „Sieht gut aus! Wenn ich dir eine Nachricht schicke erwärmt sich das Halsband leicht!" Kurz streift ein Finger sanft über das raue Leder und wird aber genauso schnell zurückgezogen. Automatisch gleitet seine rechte Hand jetzt zum Halsband. Irgendwie hat er im Gefühl dass Malfoy ihn hiermit an seinen jetzigen Stand erinnern will. Und wahrscheinlich wird Harry wirklich immer wenn er das Ding anfasst oder im Spiegel sieht sich an sein Sklavendasein erinnern. Bei der Erkenntnis lässt er sofort seine Hand sinken. „Jetzt steh auf und stell dich mit deiner Kehrseite vor mich! Ich will dir noch was geben bevor ich zum Frühstück gehe!" Sofort ahnt Harry schlimmes. Der Andere hat bestimmt irgendwas vor. Im ersten Moment zögert er, doch das grollende „Sofort!" lässt ihn fast aus dem Bett springen.

Nervosität macht sich in ihn breit als er sich wie gesagt hinstellt. Kurz passieren überhaupt nichts und er hoff der Andere hat es sich mit was auch immer anders überlegt. Doch seine Hoffnung wird enttäuscht. Ein glitschiger Finger macht sich an seinen noch gereizten Eingang zu schaffen. Sofort ziehen sich die Muskeln zusammen und der Schwarzhaarige wimmert leise auf. „Entspann dich!" Um die zärtlichen Worte zu untermahlen streichelt die freie Hand des Blonden sanft über seinen Hintern. Sofort entspannt er sich darauf ein weinig. Dann rutscht der Finger langsam in sein Loch und verteilt das Gleitgel in ihn. Seufzend schließt Harry die Augen. Das fühlt sich trotzt leichten Schmerz einfach zu Herrlich an. Bevor er aber richtig genießen kann wird ihn der Finger entzogen und etwas anderes wird gegen sein Anus gedrückt. Scheu wirft er einen Blick über die Schulter. Was er entdeckt schockiert ihn dann ein wenig. Ein kleiner ovaler Gegenstand mit einer Schnur an dessen Ende sich ein kleiner Ring befindet wird in seinen Körper geschoben. „Da… Das ist… doch ein..!" Er traut sich nicht den zitternd gesprochenen Satz zu Ende zu führen. „Ein Vibratorei!" Hilft der Grauäugige nach und im nächsten Augenblick ist das Spielzeug in seinen Hintern verschwunden. „Und es bleibt dort bis wir uns das nächste Mal zum Spielen treffen! Natürlich darfst du es entfernen wenn du auf Toilette gehst aber danach führst du es selbst sofort wieder ein! Außerdem bleibt es beim Duschen drin! Es ist Wasserdicht gezaubert also keine Sorge deswegen!" Mit vor schockt geweiteten Augen schaut er über die Schulter zum Slytherin. Das kann der doch unmöglich ernst meinen. Er soll das wirklich durchgehen in sich lassen. „Außerdem habe ich eine Fernbedienung zu diesem hübschen kleinen Spielzeug!"

Mit einen hinterlistigen Grinsen hält der Blonde nun einen kleinen grünen Kasten empor und plötzlich vibriert das Ei in ihn kurz auf. Aber wirklich nur kurz. Der Mund des Gryffindors klappt auf um etwas zu erwidern. Doch der Andere fährt sofort weiter an zu reden. „Ich werde es nach Lust und Laune anschalten! Außerdem verbiete ich dir bis zum nächsten Treffen Selbstbefriedigung! Egal wie erregt du bist, wirst du nicht Hand an dich legen verstanden?!" Unfähig zu sprechen starrt er den Blonden einfach an. Das ist doch die Höhe. Der kann ihm doch nicht das Wichsen verbieten. Und wie er es kann. Harry hat sich durch den Scheiß Vertrag dazu verpflichtet alles zu machen was der Andere will. „Ich habe dich gefragt ob du verstanden hast Sklave!" Grollend peitscht der Satz ihn entgegen. Sofort dreht er den Kopf weg und lässt ihn auf die Brust sinken. „Ja, Master!" Die Worte sind mehr geflüstert, doch der Blonde hat ihn gehört. Dieser steht ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und geht zur Tür. Harry schaut ihn automatisch hinterher. An der Tür bleibt dieser aber noch mal stehen. Dreht sich aber nicht herum. „Ich spätestens einer Stunde will ich dich essend beim Frühstück sehen!" Nach diesem Befehl verlässt er endgültig den Raum. ~Scheiße!~ Da hat er sich was eingebrockt. Was hat ihn nur dazu geritten diesen Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Und warum hört er auf diesen selbstgerechten Arsch. Hat sich von ihm auch noch entjungfern und ein Sexspielzeug in Arsch schieben lassen. Er ist wirklich versucht dieses Ding aus sich zu ziehen, um es an die Wand zu pfeffern. Doch das würde nur Strafe mit sich ziehen. Darauf kann Harry getrost verzichten. Innerlich fluchend macht er sich auf den Weg zum Bad um sich frisch zu machen. Im Bad stellt er überrascht fest dass seine Kleidung fein säuberlich auf einen kleinen Hocker abgelegt worden sind. Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen. Dass sind anscheinen kleine freundlich versteckte Gesten des Blonden, wodurch seine Wut sofort verraucht. Fröhlich springt er unter die Dusche und fängt an sich zu waschen.

Einige Zeit später befindet er sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Das Buch was der Slytherin ihn dagelassen hat, ruht nun hinten in seiner Hose und wird von seinen Shirt versteckt. Er kann es nicht fassen dass seine gute Laune, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr hatte durch Malfoy entstanden ist. Doch im Augenblick interessiert ihn das nicht die Bohne. Einmal biegt er noch um die Ecke um auch schon die Treppe, die zur großen Halle führt zu entdecken. Bei den Gedanken an Frühstück knurrt sein Magen laut auf. Sofort werden seine Schritte schneller, damit er schnellst möglich zu seinen Essen kommt. Dabei rempelt er fast ein paar Schüler aus Ravenclaw an. Entschuldigt sich aber lächelnd beim vorbeieilen. Die Überraschten Blicke Chos bemerkt er dabei nicht. Er hat nicht mal wahrgenommen dass diese bei der Gruppe war. Endlich ist er dann bei der großen Halle angekommen und geht hinein. Suchend schaut er sich nach seinen Freunden um. Dabei linst er kurz zum Slytherintisch und stellt fest dass sein Master noch nicht da ist. Dann hat er auch schon Hermine und Ron entdeckt. Gut gelaunt geht er auf die beiden zu und wünscht ihnen strahlend „Guten Morgen ihr zwei!" Sofort lässt er sich auf den Platz neben Ron und gegenüber von Hermine plumpsen. Was an sich keine so gute Idee ist. Augenblicklich wird er sich seines schmerzenden Hinterteils bewusst und zieht scharf die Luft ein. Natürlich bemerken dass seine beiden besten Freunde. „Morgen! Alles klar bei dir Alter?" Die Sorgenvolle Stimme von Ron lässt ihn auf unerklärlicherweise lächeln. „"Ja alles klar! Ich bin vorhin nur gestolpert und auf meinen vier Buchstaben gelandet, deswegen brennt mein Hintern ein wenig!" Sofort fängt der Rothaarige an schallend zu lachen und Hermine schmunzelt leicht bei der Aussage.

Jetzt muss er aber unbedingt etwas essen. Also schnappt er sich eines der Brötchen um dieses aufzuschneiden und zu belegen. „Ron hat gesagt dass du heute früh nicht im Schlafsaal warst! Hast du einen Spaziergang gemacht?" Mines leicht sorgenvolle Stimme lässt ihn im Tun innehalten. Verlegen schaut er zu seiner besten Freundin. Was sollte er da nur sagen? Am besten er bleibt so nahe wie möglich bei der Wahrheit. „Um ehrlich zu sein konnte ich nicht wirklich schlafen und bin durchs Schloss geschlichen. Die anderen im Schlafraum haben mir gestern einfach zu laut geschnarcht. Deswegen habe ich im Raum der Wünsche übernachtet und so gut wie lange nicht mehr geschlafen! Ich hatte letzte Nacht nicht mal Alpträume!" Vor allem durch den letzten Satz ist die Braunhaarige sofort besänftigt. Immerhin wissen seine beiden Freunde, dass er jede Nacht Alpträume hat und denken wahrscheinlich, dass er sich jetzt auf den Weg der Besserung befindet. Ron klopft ihn Freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Das ist super Kumpel! Nur schade das dich unsere wohltuendes Ratzen nicht in den Schlaf gesungen hat!" Durch diese Aussage muss Harry sofort an hell aufzulachen. So ein Spruch kann aber auch nur von seinen besten Freund kommen. Sofort stimmt dieser auch ins lachen mit ein und der Morgen verspricht eindeutig vielversprechend zu werden.

Erst als dass lachen verebbt ist macht er sich endlich daran sein Brötchen zu vertilgen. Mit seinen Freunden schwatzend und mit guter Laune genießt er das Frühstück. Als er gerade in sein zweites Brötchen beißen will spürt er eine leichte Vibration in seinen Allerwertesten. Leise aufstöhnend lässt er seine Speise wieder sinken. Sein Blick gleitet zuerst zu seinen Freunden, die zum Glück nichts mitbekommen haben. Dann schaut er verstohlen zum Slytherintisch herüber. Schnell ist der einzigartige hellblonde Haarschopf entdeckt. Dieser erwidert seinen Blick mit einen teuflischen Grinsen in Gesicht und leckt sich kurz neckisch über die Lippen. Nachdem die Zunge wieder zwischen den Lippen verschwunden ist, bricht Malfoy den Augenkontakt und widmet sich seinem Frühstück. Aber er schaltet das Gerät auch nicht aus. Dieses verflixte Ei vibriert weiter in seinen Hintern und Blut sammelt sich in Harrys Schwanz. Dabei darf er sich nicht mal Erleichterung verschaffen. Zwar würde er das bestimmt nicht mitten in der großen Halle machen, aber am liebsten würde er sich jetzt in einer der Toiletten im Schloss verschanzen und sich genüsslich einen runterholen. Doch das ist ihm durch den Befehl des Blonden verboten. Murrend macht er sich wieder über sein Frühstück her. Das seine beide Freunde ihn dabei skeptisch mustern ignoriert er einfach. Das ihn jeder bissen durch die wachsende Erregung schwerer fällt ist eindeutig ein größeres Problem als die Sorge seiner Freunde. Gerade überlegt Harry ob er mit den Essen aufhören soll, da verschwindet die Vibration. Automatisch schwingt sein Blick unscheinbar zu den Blonden. Dieser beachtet ihn aber nicht sondern redet mit seinen Besten Freund Zabini. Trotzdem wird der Ausdruck auf den Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen dankend. Macht sich dann aber über die letzten bissen seines Essens her.

Als er fertig ist schlägt er seinen Freunden vor in der Bibliothek Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ron fragt ihn daraufhin ob er krank ist und Hermine ist über seinen Tatendrang was für die Schule zu machen sofort begeistert. In Gedanken straft er sich dass er in der letzten Zeit die Schule noch mehr hängengelassen hat als normal für ihn ist. Sirius hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt dass der Gryffindor wegen seinen Tod alles schleifen lässt. Trotzdem werden seine Gedanken sofort wieder trüber. Doch er versucht sich zusammenzureißen und so gut es geht seine Konzentration auf die Hausaufgaben zu fokussieren. Bis zum Mittagessen sitzen die drei Gryffindors an ihren Schularbeiten und als sie wieder in der großen Halle sind stochert Harry mehr in seinen Essen als dass er es verspeist. Gerade als er entscheidet keinen bissen mehr runter zu bekommen fängt das kleine Ei, was er bis jetzt ignoriert hat, stark an zu vibrieren. Sofort beißt er die Zähne zusammen. Es würde nicht sonderlich gut kommen wenn er jetzt zwischen seinen ganzen Freunden laut aufstöhnt. Leicht erbost richtet er seinen Blick zu Malfoy, der ihn ermahnend anschaut. Demonstrativ hebt dieser seine Gabe auf der ein Stück Braten gespießt ist und schiebt sie sich in den Mund. Das soll wohl ein Befehl sein. Und der Gryffindor weiß was ihn blüht wenn er sich nicht daran hält. So gut es geht versucht er die wachsende Erregung, die das vibrierende Ei verursacht zu ignorieren und macht sich daran ordentlich zu essen.

Doch die Vibration hört nicht wie gehofft auf. Gequält unterdrückt er zwischen den bissen laut zu Stöhnen. Dieses Ding macht ihn noch wahnsinnig und er hofft inständig dass der Blonde es bald abschaltet. Nach einer Weile schaut er bittend zum Slytherintisch, wird aber vollkommen ignoriert. Trotzdem scheint sich der Malfoyspross köstlich zu amüsieren. Ein breites Grinsen ziert seine Lippen währen er selber isst und mit seinen Freunden redet. Dass kann der Blonde ihn doch nicht antun. Er sitzt hier mit einem schmerzenden Ständer, würgt jeden einzelnen Bissen herunter und der Andere ignoriert ihn. Warum quält er ihn nur so? Immerhin hat er alles gemacht was der Blonde wollte. Doch nicht mit ihn. Schnell beendet er sein Essen und verabschiedet sich von seinen Freunden mit der Ausrede dass er ein wenig Zeit für sich braucht. Schnell eilt er aus der großen Halle und sucht sich weit weg von dieser eine verlassene Toilette. Als er diese betritt geht er direkt auf eine der Kabinen zu und schließt sich in diese ein. Vor Erregung zitternd öffnet er seine Jeans und lässt sie samt Boxershorts in seine Kniekehlen rutschen. Erleichtert atmet er auf als das Pralle Stück Fleisch vom schmerzhaft reibenden Stoff befreit ist. Kurz überlegt der Grünäugige ob er wirklich gegen das Verbot verstoßen soll. Doch sein pochender Schwanz und das noch immer vibrierende Spielzeug nehmen ihn die Entscheidung ab. Mit der linken Hand stützt sich an der Kabinenwand und mit der rechten klemmt er sich sein Shirt in den Mund, um sein Stöhnen abzudämpfen.

Dann wandert die jetzt freie Hand zu seiner Männlichkeit. Fest packt er zu und fängt sofort an zu pumpen. Sofort muss Harry ein lautes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Immerhin wird er ja nicht nur am Schwanz sondern auch im Arsch stimuliert. Unnachgiebig bewegt er seine Hand und sehnt den erlösenden Moment herbei. Ein wenig wünscht er sich dass es nicht seine Hand ist die ihn befriedigt. In seinen Kopf bildet sich eine Vorstellung von einer blassen Hand die hart nach seinen Schaft packt und wie Malfoy das Spielzeug aus ihn herauszieht, nur um sich selbst in den Schwarzhaarigen zu versenken. Harry weiß dass der Andere hart in ihn stoßen würde. Durch diese Fantasie erreicht Harry fast den ersehnten Orgasmus und rekelt sich wimmernd. Doch kurz bevor er kommt hört die Vibration auf. Plötzlich wird noch seine Hand von seinen Penis weggerissen und Harry keucht erschrocken auf. Doch bevor er den Störenden anschnauzen kann grollt eine tiefe Stimme gefährlich nahe an seinem Ohr. „Ich habe dir verboten dir einen zu Wichsen!" Sofort zuckt er unter den Worten zusammen. Wie hat Malfoy ihn nur gefunden. Dieser ist doch bestimmt nicht in der großen Halle aufgesprungen und ihn hinterher gehechtet. Das wäre eindeutig zu auffällig. „Dafür bekommst du Strafe! Hose hoch und komm mit!" Dann wird er losgelassen und spürt wie der Blonde sich von ihm wegbewegt. Da hat er sich was eingebrockt. Schnell zieht er die Hose hoch und folgt den Anderen unauffällig. Beim Laufen reibt seine Erektion unangenehm an der Hose und er hat wirklich Schiss, dass diese noch eine ganze Weile unbefriedigt bleibt.


	2. Was das Sklavendasein wirklich bedeutet!

Darauf bedacht von Niemand gemeinsam gesehen zu werden, schleichen Harry und Malfoy durch die Gänge Hogwarts zum Raum der Wünsche. Trotzdem bleibt der Schwarzhaarige immer mindestens zwei Schritte hinter den Anderen zurück. Dieser ist schon wütend genug, da muss er ihn nicht noch mehr provozieren indem er gleichgestellt mit ihn läuft. Und dass der Blonde wütend ist merkt man mehr als deutlich. Die böse Aura die der Slytherin ausstrahlt schlägt ihn regelrecht entgegen und Harry ist sich sicher dass die gestrige Strafe nur ein Klacks war gegen dem was ihn jetzt erwartet. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen kann wie man jemanden noch bestrafen kann. Doch er weiß, dass der Malfoyerbe in dieser Hinsicht bestimmt viel Fantasy hat. Deswegen kommt er sich auch gerade vor als ob er zum Schafott geführt wird. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es den Gryffindor vorkommt gelangen sie beim Ziel an. Sofort läuft der Grauäugige an der noch nackten Wand auf und ab, bis eine schwere Eisentür erscheint. Diese erinnert Harry gefährlich nahe an eine Gefängniszellentür. Doch bevor er den erschreckenden Gedanken weiter denken kann, stößt der Andere die Tür auf um in den Raum zu verschwindet. Der Schwarzhaarige folgt ihn vorsichtshalber sofort. Immerhin will er durch zögern seine Strafe nicht verschlimmern.

Doch als er erkennt in was für einen Raum er gerade getreten ist stock er in der Bewegung. ~Eine Folterkammer?!~ Ist sein erster Gedanke als er sich umsieht. Die Wände sind aus dunklen Stein wo hier und da mal eine Fackel angebracht ist um alles zu erleuchten. An eine dieser Wände befinden sich metallene Fesseln, genauso hängen welche an einer Stelle der Decke herab. Überall in Raum stehen Gerätschaften bei denen er nicht unbedingt wissen will wofür sie sind. An einen Gegenstand bleibt er aber trotzdem Hängen. Einen Stuhl, der wie einer dieser Dinger die beim Frauenarzt stehen, worauf die Damen sich setzen damit man ihr Intimbereich genau untersuchen kann. Er betet innerlich dass der Slytherin nicht vor hat ihn darauf zu befördern. Schluckend wendet der Löwe seinen Blick ab und richtet ihn auf Malfoy der ein Paar Meter entfernt steht. Dieser mustert ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick. „Als erstes solltest du wissen, dass ich vor hatte dir nach den Mittagessen eine Nachricht zu senden! Ich wollte mich mit dir treffen, um dir den Verstand heraus zu vögeln!" Da hatte sich Harry wirklich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten. Wenn er sich nur ein wenig geduldet hätte würde er gerade keine Strafe erhalten. „Da du eigentlich noch ein Sklave in Ausbildung bist wollte ich normalerweise noch keine harten Strafen an dir Vollziehen! Aber da du mein Verbot missachtest hast muss ich dir wohl einbläuen dies nicht mehr zu tun und dass ist mit ein paar einfachen Klapsen auf den Hintern nicht getan!" Nüchtern redet Malfoy als ob ihn gerade sagen würde, dass es morgen regnen wird. Irgendwie macht ihn das sogar noch nervöser. Da man nicht einschätzen kann wie sauer der Blonde wirklich ist. „Ausziehen! Ich suche derweilen Sachen die ich gebrauchen kann!" Immer noch hat seine Stimme diesen monotonen Klang. Kleinlaut gibt Harry ein „Ja, Master!" von sich und kann beobachten wie der Blonde auf einen kleinen Rolltisch zugeht und diesen dann mit sich zieht.

Noch während er sieht wie der Slytherin auf eine Schrankwand zugeht, fängt er an sich auszuziehen. Er glaubt dass er lieber nicht so genau wissen will was der Blonde da herausholt. Diesmal ist er schneller ausgezogen und wartet auf weitere Befehle. Diese lassen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. „Geh schon mal zum Pranger!" Sein Master hat sich nicht mal umgedreht um ihn dass zu sagen. Doch wohin er gehen soll erschreckt ihn. Suchend schaut er sich nach genanntem Gegenstand um und entdeckt ihn nicht weit von diesem Frauenarztstuhl entfernt. Da ist ihm der Pranger eindeutig lieber als dieses Ding. Mit zitternden Knien geht er zu dem Pranger und wartet auf den Anderen. Von Minute zu Minute die er da nackt steht steigt seine Angst auf das Ungewisse. Harry weiß dass er ein Naivling in Sache Sex ist und sich deshalb durchaus bewusst, dass er sich das was bald auf ihn zukommt nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hat. Endlich kommt der Malfoyspross bei ihm an. Kurz schielt er auf den Tisch, der neben den Pranger gestellt wird. Sofort macht sich Angst in ihn breit. Allein das Paddel und der Knebel, die er auf Anhieb entdeckt lassen ihn erzittern. Sofort dreht er den Kopf zu den Anderen um nicht noch mehr davon zu sehen. Genau in den Moment wo er den Blonden ansieht kommt dieser gemächlichen Schrittes näher zu ihm. Als dieser direkt vor ihn steht wird ihm ein Gegenstand vor die Nase gehalten. Das Objekt besteht aus zwei Ringen die eine gebeugte Acht ergeben und an den kleineren der Ringe befindet sich eine schmale Metallkette. „Weist du was das ist?" Sofort muss er den Kopf schütteln. Doch er weiß dass dies nicht genug ist. Deswegen wirft er schnell ein eingeschüchtertes „Nein, Master!" hinterher. Dieser schnaubt über seine Unwissenheit und schaut herablassend zu ihm. „Dann wirst du jetzt sehen wozu das ist!"

Kaum sind die Worte ausgesprochen senkt sich die Hand mit dem mysteriösen Gegenstand. Erschrocken stellt Harry fest wie der kleinere Ring über sein immer noch steifes Glied gestülpt wird. Irgendwie wundert ihn schon dass er trotz der verängstigen Situation immer noch erregt ist. Demütig senkt er den Kopf um zu sehen was weiter passiert. Dadurch kann er sehen wie der Grauäugige jetzt den etwas größeren Ring um seine Hoden zieht. Kurz streift dann ein heller Finger über die Mitte der Ringe und Harry muss Augenblicklich schmerzhaft aufstöhnen. Die Ringe haben sich bei der Berührung fester zusammengezogen um seine edelsten Teile gefangen zu nehmen. Dann spürt er einen Finger am Kinn der seinen Kopf leicht anhebt. Mit aus Lust und Schmerz verschleierten Augen schaut er bettelnd in kaltes Eisen. Ein Ruck nach oben an seinen gefangenen Köperteilen bringt ihn zum wimmern. Der Andere hat anscheinend die Kette mit einem festen Ruck hochgezogen und befestigt jetzt das Ende an den Schlangenring des Halsbandes. Dieses hat er bis dato gekonnt ignoriert. Dies ist nun eindeutig nicht mehr möglich. Immerhin werden sein Schwanz sowie seine Hoden daran unangenehm in die Höhe gezogen. „Jetzt weißt du wozu der ‚Penisring' da ist! Außerdem ist das kleine extra von diesen Schmuckstücks, dass er durch einen Fluch verhindert dass du abspritzt!" Diese neue Information drängt sich quälend in das Bewusstsein des Gryffindors. Das ist doch unfair. Nun trotzig schaut er zu den Blonden, der ihn nur hinterlistig angrinst. „Beschwerden bringen dir nichts!" Dann erst bewegt sich der Finger von seinem Kinn weg und der Andere umrundet ihn einfach. Bevor Harry etwas sagen kann um seinen Frust freien Lauf zu lassen, wird ihn plötzlich das Vibratorei mit einem schnellen Ruck aus dem Körper gezogen. Durch diese Aktion muss er kurz lüstern stöhnen und hofft dass da noch mehr kommt.

Doch sein Master ignoriert ihn und geht einfach auf den Pranger zu um diesen aufzuklappen. Erst dann wendet er sich wieder zu den Goldjungen. „Du weist was du zu tun hast!" Während er das erste Mal wieder mit schnarrend kalter Stimme redet, deutet er auf den aufgeklappten Gegenstand. Verschreckt starr er auf den Pranger. Angst macht sich in ihn breit und wenn er noch eine Hose anhätte würde sich dort sein Herz befinden. „Sofort, sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer für dich!" Man könnte meinen die Stimme kann die Luft zerschneiden und Harry wird dadurch aus der Starre gerissen. Sofort setzt er sich in Bewegung und geht auf das seiner Meinung nach Folterinstrument zu. Noch einmal Schluckt er schwer, nur um sich kurz darauf herunter zu beugen. Seinen Kopf und seine Handgelenke legt er zitternd in die dafür vorgesehenen Ausrundungen. Augenblicklich schnellt das Oberteil des Geräts in seine Ausgangsposition. Ein Geräusch was sich verdächtig nach den einschnappen eines Schlosses anhört dringt an sein Ohr. Ängstlich versucht er einen Blick auf den Malfoyerben zu erhaschen. Dieser kommt gerade auf ihn zu und befiehlt mit grollender Stimme. „Mund auf!" Harry geht vorsichtshalber direkt auf die Aufforderung ein und reißt den Mund auf. In nächsten Moment hat er auch schon einen runden Ball im Mund. Dieser wird von zwei Bändern gehalten die der Andere hinter den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen zusammenknotet. Jetzt hat er also auch den Knebel im Maul, den er vorhin entdeckt hat. Dann wird alles dunkel. Der Slytherin hat ihn noch eine schwarze Maske, die den Schlafmasken für Mädchen ähnelt übers Haupt gezogen.

Jetzt kann Harry nichts anderes als abzuwarten. „Beine mehr auseinander!" Die grollende Stimme erschreckt ihn sofort und er zuckt erst mal zusammen. Doch er geht dem Befehl nach. Unbeholfen spreizt er seine Beine und wartet auf das nächste. Aber nichts geschieht. Er hört zwar Schritte, als ob Malfoy ihn umrundet und sein Werk genauer betrachtet. Trotzdem passiert sonst nichts. Als selbst die Schritte verklingen hat er Angst, dass der Andere ihn so hier stehen lässt. Unsicherheit macht sich in Harry breit. Zuzutrauen wäre es Malfoy jetzt einfach abzuhauen. Sein Körper fängt leicht an zu zittern. ~Bitte sei noch hier!~ Noch nie hat er sich so sehr wie jetzt die Nähe von den Anderen gewünscht. Nie hätte er gedacht dass er sich gerade den blonden Eisprinzen so sehr herbeisehnt. Dann spürt er zu seiner Erleichterung endlich etwas. Zwei feuchte Finger versenken sich unerwartet und hart in ihn. Leichter Schmerz zieht durch seinen Unterleib, aber auch Lust. Sein Wimmern wird von den Knebel gedämpft und die Finger schieben sich nicht wie erhofft zurück und wieder vor. Sie dehnen eher gesagt seine Muskeln indem sie sich immer wieder spreizen. Das geht auch eine Weile so und gerade als Harry richtig anfängt die Prozedur zu genießen, werden ihn die Finger entzogen.

Am liebsten würde er den Blonden bitten ihn wieder zu nehmen. Doch kann er durch den Knebel nicht reden und er glaubt auch nicht dass seiner Bitte nachgekommen werden würde. Dann wird etwas anderes an seinem Loch angesetzt. Ein schmaler Gegenstand, der immer breiter wird umso mehr er quälend langsam in ihn geschoben wird und er kann die Konturen nur erahnen. Er glaubt dass diese ding einer schmalen Kegelpyramide ähnelt, die an einen dünnen Rohr hängt und eine Art runder platter Boden an seine Backen drücken. ~Analplug!~ Zumindest glaubt Harry, dass es sich um so einen handelt. Und wieder passiert erst mal nichts. Anscheinend macht sich sein Master einen Spaß daraus ihn zappeln zu lassen. Denn nicht mal ein Geräusch dringt zu den Schwarzhaarigen. Außer vielleicht der den sein eigener Atem erzeugt. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckt ihn als plötzlich festes Holz auf seinen Hintern Klatscht und den Plug kurz kräftig in ihn drück. Er versucht sich aus Schmerz automatisch aufzubäumen, doch der Pranger verhindert dies. Selbst die Möglichkeit laut aufzujaulen ist ihn genommen. Dann saust schon der nächste Schlag auf seinen Hintern nieder. In diesen Moment nimmt er sich ernsthaft vor immer die Verbote von Malfoy einzuhalten. Um den Schmerz dann aber noch mehr mit Erregung zu mischen fängt kurz bevor der dritte Schlag aufkommt der Plug an zu Vibrieren. Dadurch ist den Goldjungen nicht mehr bewusst ob er vor Lust oder Schmerz wimmert als das Holz auf seinen Po prallt. Beim vierten Schlag fragt er sich in seinen verschwommenen Gedanken wie viele Schläge er noch bekommt. Immerhin will er später noch sitzen können und er glaubt nicht dass er Heilsalbe benutzen darf. Dann kommt auch schon Nummer Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun und der Zehnte ist eindeutig härter als die vorigen. Sein lauter Aufschrei wird nicht mal von dem Knebel richtig gedämpft. Darauf wartend dass der nächst Hieb kommt fängt Harry an zu zittern. Doch dieser kommt nicht.

Lange Zeit passiert einfach nichts. Außer dass der Plug ihn unaufhörlich weiter reizt und langsam die Lust wieder überhand gewinnt. Trotzdem brennt sein Hintern wie Feuer und ein paar Tränen verlassen seine Augen nur um sich in den Stoff zu verlieren. „Wirst du alles machen was ich sage, damit ich dich kommen lasse?" Sofort hat die erregte Stimme seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und er nickt heftig mit dem Kopf. Zumindest so heftig wie es sein Gefängnis zulässt. „Gut!" Und plötzlich wird der Pranger geöffnet, aber er ist sich nicht sicher ob er sich aufrichten darf. So bleibt er fürs erst stehen. „Knie dich zur entgegengesetzten Richtung vom Pranger auf den Boden!" Sofort kommt er dem Befehl nach, auch wenn es sehr schmerzhaft mit den Brennenden Hintern und den Plug in diesen ist. Noch dazu hat das Spielzeug immer noch nicht aufgehört ihn zu stimulieren. In zwei schnellen Handgriffen wird er dann vom Knebel und der Augenbinde befreit. Das erste was er sieht ist Malfoys Pennis der sehr nahe an seinen Gesicht ist. „Lutsch ihn und wenn ich abspritze wirst du alles schlucken!" Ohne eine weiteres Wort zu verschwenden beugt sich der Gryffindor leicht vor und nimmt den Schwanz in den Mund. Sofort greift eine Hand des Blonden fest in seine Haare, um den Kopf näher zu pressen. Sich selbst beruhigend versucht Harry ein würgen zu unterdrücken. Gerade verflucht er das der Slytherin so gut bestückt ist, da seine Länge in seinen Rachen stößt. Ohne dass er selbst irgendwas machen muss stößt der Anderer immer wieder in seinen Mund. „Saugen!" Die kehligen Worte werden von Stöhnen untermahlen und er versucht der Aufforderung so gut es bei den Stößen, sowie den Würgereiz der dabei entsteht nachzukommen. Immer heftiger dringt der andere in seine Mundhöhle ein, als plötzlich etwas tief in seinen Rachen schießt. Automatisch schluckt er und kann endlich wieder dem lang ersehnten salzigen Geschmack auf den Gaumen schmecken. Sein Kopf wird immer noch festgehalten. Dadurch kann der Grünäugige die letzten Tropfen mit der Zunge auffangen und das langsam erschlaffende Glied sauberlecken.

Schnell wird ihn dann aber das fremde Körperteil entzogen und der Blonde beugt sich zu ihm herunter. Erst als dieser die Kette von dem Halsband und die Ringe von seinen Genitalien entfernt hat, widmet er Harry seinen Blick. Die grauen Augen durchbohren ihn regelrecht und unerwartet fühlt er eine Hand an seinen Penis. Diese hält aber nicht erst inne sondern setzt sich sofort in Bewegung. Durch die vielen reize die der Körper des Goldjungen erfahren hat kommt der Orgasmus nach nur wenigen auf und abs. Laut stöhnt er auf und spritzt in Malfoys Hand. Sofort wird ihn diese entzogen, worauf er beobachten kann wie der Andere sie sauber leckt. Doch dieser Augenblick ist viel zu kurz, dann richtet sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherin wieder auf ihn. „Erstens: Du darfst deinen Arsch nicht heilen bis ich es erlaube! Zweitens: Wenn ich gehe darfst du den Plug entfernen! Drittens: Eine Woche hast du Masturbationsverbot! Viertens: Am Hintern spielen ist auch tabu! Und glaub mir ich weiß wenn du lügst und wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin ob du dich daran gehalten hast, verabreiche ich dir Wahrheitsserum! Fünftes: Du wirst dir nächsten Samstag in Hogsmeade ordentliche und vor allem körperbetonte Kleidung besorgen! Sechstens: Wenn du dich an eines oder mehrere der Sachen nicht hältst war das eben ein Zuckerschlecken! Selbst eben habe ich noch Rücksicht darauf genommen dass du noch ein Anfänger bist. Das nächste Mal kannst du nicht mehr damit rechnen!" Anscheinend ist Malfoy immer noch wütend auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Immerhin klingt seine Stimme so und auch wie er gerade ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren davonrauscht lässt darauf schließen. Nach der Meinung des Schwarzhaarigen muss er sich dringend was überlegen um den Blonde beim nächsten Treffen zu besänftigen, sonst ist er der Leidtragende. Durch den Vertrag kann Malfoy ja fast alles mit ihm anstellen. Trotzdem muss Harry sagen, dass die Strafe irgendwie etwas für sich hatte. Mit den Slytherin wird ihn auf jeden Fall nicht langweilig werden.

Wenig Später hat auch Harry den Raum verlassen. Natürlich wieder vollkommen Bekleidet und wie befohlen ohne Plug. Aber obwohl das Ding jetzt nicht mehr in ihn steckt, hat es einen nachklang hinterlassen. Sein Arsch brennt wie Feuer und auch in seinem Loch ist alles gereizt. Er muss sich wirklich zusammenreisen um so normal wie möglich zu laufen. Auch wenn jeder Schritt schmerzt. Das gehört wahrscheinlich auch mit zur Strafe. Deswegen muss er das jetzt nehmen wie ein Mann und darf nicht jammern. Um seinen Körper zu schonen macht er sich direkt auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Als er fast da ist breitet sich Erleichterung in ihn aus. Er will sich erst mal kurz unter die Dusche stellen und dann einfach schlafen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum stellt er fest, dass keine seiner Freunde zugegen ist. Was ihm auch recht ist. Er kann jetzt definitiv niemanden gebrauchen. Gerade als er die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen nehmen will, wird er mit ein fröhlich gerufenen „Harry!" zurückgehalten. Innerlich flucht er sofort auf. Langsam dreht er sich um die eigene Achse und entdeck Ginny, die direkt auf ihn zukommt. Jetzt muss er ergeben seufzt. Er hatte sich schon so sehr auf seine Ruhe gefreut. Doch dann fällt ihn was Komisches auf. Das leichte Kribbeln was er die letzte Zeit spürt wenn er die Rothaarige sieht kommt nicht auf. Er lässt sich das zwar nicht anmerken aber komisch ist es schon. Ein gekünsteltes Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen und er begrüßt das Mädchen mit einen einfachen „Hi!" als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kommt. „Hast du vielleicht Lust mit mir ein wenig um den See zu spazieren?" Lauter Verfluchungen sendet er an sich selbst, weil er sich nicht einfach auf den verflucht Frauenarztstuhl in der Folterkammer hingelegt hat um zu schlafen und gar nicht erst da rausgekommen ist. Im Gegensatz zu seinen dunklen Gedanken lächelt er weiter. „Gerne!"

Und so kam es das er jetzt mit der Rothaarigen um den großen See auf dem Hogwartsgelände entlangläuft. Am Anfang haben sie sich erst über Schule und Quidditch unterhalten, doch mittlerweile hat sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen ausgebreitet. Ginny scheint auch irgendwie mit sich zu hadern und nicht zu wissen ob sie das was sie sagen möchte ansprechen sollte. Seufzend nimmt deswegen der Goldjunge die Ruder in die Hand. „Was willst du mir sagen oder mich fragen?" Sofort ist das Mädchen ganz bei der Sache. Harry bereut Augenblicklich was er gesagt hat als er ihren Hoffenden Blick sieht. „Nächste Woche ist doch das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende und ich wollte dich fragen ob du Lust hast mit mir in den drei Besen zu gehen? Ich meine so ohne Mine und Ron!" Sofort fällt ihn einer der Befehle von Malfoy ein, weswegen er eilig antwortet. „Tut mir leid! Aber da wollte ich mir endlich mal ordentliche Kleidung kaufen, damit ich die Sachen von Dudley wegschmeißen kann! Ich wollte Hermine fragen ob sie bei mir einen auf Modeberater machen will! Vielleicht kann ich sogar das eine oder andere Ron aufschwatzen!" Ihre Miene wird von Satz zu Satz enttäuschter. „Ach so!" Vollkommen geknickt läuft sie nun neben ihn und Harry bekommt das Gefühl sich irgendwie erklären zu müssen. Immerhin hat er Ginny in der letzten Zeit so was wie Hoffnung gemacht da er dachte in sie verknallt zu sein. „Es tut mir leid Ginny! Auch wenn ich das nicht vorgehabt hätte, würde ich dir den Vorschlag abschlagen! Für mich bist du so was wie meine kleine Schwester und das obwohl wir nicht Blutsverwand sind! Außerdem habe ich bei mir eine andere Vermutung, die ich dir gern sagen würde wenn du mir versprichst nicht mal deinen Bruder oder Hermine etwas zu sagen!" Ihr Blick ist vollkommen verwirrt. Zwar sieht man immer noch Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, doch dass Harry für sie wie eine richtige Schwester fühlt scheint sie regelrecht zu freuen. Auch wenn dem Schwarzhaarigen gerade erst diese Erkenntnis gekommen ist.

„Natürlich verspreche ich dir das! Wenn du mir ein Geheimnis anvertraust verrate ich das wirklich niemanden!" Dabei strahlt ihn die Rothaarige ermutigend an. Den Goldjungen ist sofort klar dass er ihr in dieser Hinsicht hundertprozentig vertrauen kann. Trotzdem schaut er sich erst mal um ob keine anderen Schüler in der Nähe sind und fängt erst an wieder zu reden als er sich sicher ist, dass die Luft rein ist. „Ich glaube ich bin Schwul oder zumindest Bi! Auch wenn ich denke das ich selbst in den Fall mehr zu Männern tendiere!" Abrupt starrt das Mädchen ihn schockiert an. „Ab…. Aber.. Cho?!" verlegen muss er sich am Kopf kratzen. „Ja das ist so eine Sache wodurch ich vermute, dass ich Mädchen nicht ganz abgeneigt bin. Auch wenn ich bei den Kuss mit ihr nichts empfunden habe!" Jetzt scheint die Rothaarige zu überlegen. Nachdenklich legt sie die Stirn leicht kraus und er kann förmlich sehen dass es in ihrem Kopf rattert. „Es kann aber auch sein das du nur auf Cho gestanden hast, weil man von dir als Junge erwartet hat, dass du irgendein Mädchen süß findest. Und sie ist eines der hübschesten Mädchen in Hogwarts, da lag sie schon nahe. Ich will dir nicht vorwerfen das du dies mit Absicht gemacht hast, sondern eher unterbewusst!" Jetzt rattert es eindeutig in Harrys Kopf. Ihre Worte leuchten ihm sofort ein. Außerdem hat er sich nie sonderlich vieler Gedanken über Mädchen gemacht. Auch hatte er mit ihnen nie erotische Fantasien, wenn er sich einen runtergeholt hat. Immer wenn er sowieso eine Morgenlatte hatte oder wenn sein Schwanz durch seine eigenen Streicheleinheiten hart wurde hat er sich darum gekümmert. Aber wenn er dagegen nur an Malfoys Hand an seinen Glied denkt wird ihn sofort heiß und kalt. Bevor er weiter in seinen erotischen Träumereien verschwinden kann lenkt Ginny ihn ab.

„An welchen Kerl denkst du gerade?" Sofort wird er rot im Gesicht und das Mädchen kichert auf seine Reaktion. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen! Aber auf dass zurück zukommen, was du eben gesagt hast! Ich glaube du hast Recht! Vor allem da Cho das krasse Gegenteil von dem ist was mir anscheinend bei einem Mann gefällt! Außerdem denke ich mittlerweile, dass man dich mehr als Cho zu den hübschesten Mädchen Hogwarts zählen kann!" Kichernd wird sie ein wenig rot um die Nase und boxt ihn gegen den Arm. Auch er fängt kurz laut aufzulachen. „Wer der Kerl auch ist, er tut dir verdammt gut! Das ist das erste Mal seit langen dass ich dich frei Lachen sehe! Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wer es ist, kannst du mich jeder Zeit um ein Alibi bitten wenn du dich mit ihm triffst! Und nebenbei danke für das Kompliment!" Ab da fangen sie beide an zu Scherzen und das Mädchen fragt nach nichts Genaueres mehr von dem Kerl den er erwähnt hat. Es freut ihn das Ginny das einfach akzeptiert, auch wenn ihr das bestimmt weh tut.

Lachend kommen sie zusammen in die große Halle. Viele skeptische Blicke folgen ihnen, da sie den jeweils anderen einen Arm über die Schulter gelegt haben. Doch den meisten merken anscheinend nicht dass sie sich dabei nur bei dem jeweils anderen Abstützen, da sie sonst drohen wegen den vielen Lachen sich endgültig auf den Boden zu befinden. Sie lassen sich erst los als sie sich gegenüber von Ron und Hermine hinsetzen. Nur plumpst Harry nicht wie die Rothaarige auf die Bank, sondern setzt sich sehr vorsichtig hin. Immerhin brennt sein Hintern immer noch gewaltig und er ist sich sicher er würde sonst vor Schmerz aufschreien. So verzieht er kurz nur unbemerkt das Gesicht und macht sich einfach direkt über das Essen her. „Ihr habt ja gute Laune!" Merkt Ron sofort skeptisch an. Anscheinend ist ihm das Verhalten seines besten Freundes und seiner Schwester, nicht gerade geheuer. „Ja, wir haben ein wenig gealbert! Nebenbei, Hermine! Ich wollte dich fragen on du beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende meine Modeberaterin spielst?" Leuchtende Augen strahlen ihn sofort entgegen. „Aber gerne doch! Hat das einen bestimmten Anlass warum du shoppen gehen willst?" Dankend schaut er seine beste Freundin wegen der Zusage an. Er selbst ist sich nämlich nicht so sicher ob er sich nicht völligen Mist heraussucht. Damit würde er Malfoy wahrscheinlich wütend machen und nach der heutigen Aktion will er das vermeiden. „Ja, ich will Dudleys Säcke loswerden und da müssen halt andere Sachen her! Außerdem will ich mich endlich mal in meiner Freizeitklamotten wohl fühlen und ich bezweifle dass ich ein Blick für Mode habe, deswegen habe ich dich gefragt ob mir hilfst! Also danke und hinterher lade ich dich als Dankeschön zu einem Butterbier ein. Außerdem sollst du auch mitkommen Ron!" Besagter Rotschopf wird einfach nicht gefragt, sondern Harry bestimmt dass dieser mitkommt. Unwillig seufzt dieser sofort aber stimmt mit einen murrenden „Okay!" trotzdem zu.

Strahlend wendet er sich nun endlich wieder seinen Essen zu. Dabei schäkert er immer wieder mit seiner selbsternannten Schwester, was ihn böse Blicke seitens Rons einbringt. Das ignoriert er gekonnt und wünscht sich dabei er könnte auch seinen schmerzenden Arsch so gut vergessen. Kurz schaut er zu dem Verursacher für seine Schmerzen, um Augenblicklich zusammen zu zucken. Dieser schaut ihn mit mehr als wütenden Augen an. Der Goldjunge ist sich sicher wenn diese Blicke töten könnten wäre er jetzt Mausetot. Automatisch senkt er den Kopf und starrt sein essen an. Aber nicht ohne dieses weiter zu verspeisen. Er hofft Malfoy erkennt die demütige Geste. Dabei hat er sich gewünscht dass der Blonde nicht mehr so sauer auf ihn ist und bestimmt wird dieser sich jetzt absichtlich Zeit lassen bis zum nächsten Treffen. Dieser Gedanke macht Harry, für ihn auf unerklärliche Weise, traurig. Warum hat er sich auch nicht an das Verbot gehalten. ~Idiot!~ Schimpft er sich gedanklich selbst und seufzt leise auf. „Alles in Ordnung Harry?" Die sanfte Stimme der Rothaarigen holt ihn sofort in die Realität zurück. Gequält lächelnd schaut er nun zu ihr um ihr zu antworten. „Geht schon! Ich war nur in Gedanken!" Drei Augenpaare liegen sorgenvoll auf ihn gerichtet, was dem Grünäugigen sofort unangenehm wird. „Hey es geht wirklich!" Erleichtert bemerkt er wie seine Freunde sich wenigstens ein wenig beruhigen und sich ihren Essen widmen. Kurz schaut er noch mal zum Slytherintisch, doch der Eisprinz würdigt ihn keines Blickes. Wieder seufzend macht er es nun seinen Freunden gleich und widmet sich seiner Nahrung.

Nach dem Essen hat er mit Hermine noch zusammen den Rest seiner Hausaufgaben erledigt und danach mit Ron zwei Partien Schach gespielt. Doch seine Gedanken huschen immer wieder zu einem gewissen Blondschopf. Genauso schnell wie die Gedanken kommen, verdrängt er sie aber wieder. Erst als er spät abends im Bett liegt lässt er sie zu. Er fragt sich ernsthaft wie er den Slytherin besänftigen kann. Immerhin würde er sich gerne wieder mit ihm Treffen. Warum es das alles was der Andere macht so genießt ist ihm zwar Schleierhaft, aber Tatsache ist das es ihm Gefällt. Daran kann er nicht rütteln und möchte es auch irgendwie nicht. Hermine und Ron würden ihn für das Ganze wahrscheinlich in die Klapse einweisen. Immerhin lässt der Schwarzhaarige sich von Malfoy schlagen und wird dadurch sogar erregt. Wenn es nur an die Situation denkt als er am Pranger gefesselt war, sammelt sich sein Blut sofort wieder in anderen Regionen. Doch so was wird so schnell nicht wieder passieren. Da ist sich Harry sicher. Immerhin war sein ‚Master' verdammt sauer und er würde sich am liebsten mit jemand über die ganze Misere unterhalten. Auch wenn ihn dass mehr als peinlich ist, was er alles mit sich machen lässt. Selbst er Naivling hat verstanden, dass er und Malfoy eine Art Sadomaso-Beziehung haben. Irgendwie erschreckt das den Goldjungen ein wenig und gleichfalls ist er gespannt was noch so passiert. Doch mit wem konnte er darüber schon reden. Erstens ist dies ein Verbot im Vertrag und er darf sich erst jemanden anvertrauen wenn sein ‚Master' zustimmt. Falls dies je Eintrifft sollte er sich schon Gedanken machen mit wem er darüber reden kann.

Die Jungs aus seine Schlafsaal Fallen schon mal weg. Immerhin steht keiner von ihnen auf Kerle. Hermine fällt auch weg, da diese ihn ins Gewissen reden würde und ihn empfehlen damit aufzuhören. Ginny wäre vielleicht eine Wahl, wenn sie nicht in Harry verliebt wäre. Seufzend gibt er auf über einen geeigneten Gesprächspartner nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich wäre niemand seiner Freunde dafür geeignet. Sie würden es so oder so nicht verstehen. Aber er versteht es selbst nicht mal richtig. Das einzige was er weiß ist, dass es ihm hilf. Dass er sich so lebendig fühlt wie er sich nur bei Sirius gefühlt hat. Selbst Remus, der jetzt wieder Verteidigung unterrichtet kann mit seinen Geschichten über seine Eltern und Sirius sein inneres nicht entfachen. Derzeit schafft das nur einer. Und das ist Niemand der ihn Normalerweise nahe steht. Dennoch hat ihn ausgerechnet Draco Lucius Malfoy aus seinem tiefen Loch geholt. Mit dem Wunsch den Blonden bald wieder zu fühlen, dämmert er in einen Schlaf in den die Träume von seinen ‚Master' reagiert werden.

Die erste Hälfte des nächsten Tages vergeht wie ihm Flug. Seine Freunde haben gemerkt das Harry irgendwas beschäftigt und lenken ihn so gut es geht ab. Nach dem Frühstück hat Hermine ihm Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gegeben, danach hat Ron mit ihn Schach gespielt und nach dem Mittagessen ist Ginny wieder mit ihm spazieren gewesen. Zwar hilft das alles beim Vertreiben der Zeit. Dennoch hätte er sich gewünscht etwas anderes zu machen und dabei spielt ein gewisser Reinblüter die Hauptrolle. Immer wieder hat er versucht Blickkontakt mit diesen zu suchen wenn er den Blonden begegnet ist. Doch der Gryffindor wird gekonnt ignoriert. Nicht mal eines Blickes wird er gewürdigt und das macht ihn wahnsinnig. Leider kann er daran nichts ändern. Immerhin ist Harry bei dieser Sache der Sklave und hat nichts zu melden. Unbewusst streift er immer wieder an diesen Tag über sein Halsband. Ginny hat ihn darauf angesprochen, sonst hätte er es selbst nicht gemerkt. Ihr gegenüber hat der Löwe behauptet dass dort eine Stelle juckt und sie hat die Ausrede geschluckt. Als das Halsband wie ersehnt doch noch angenehm warm kribbelt sind er und Ginny wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss. Mit der Ausrede bis zum Essen kurz noch Zeit für sich haben zu wollen verabschiedet er sich plötzlich von ihr. Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten geht Harry im Laufschritt von ihr weg.

Erst als die Rothaarige nicht mehr zu sehen ist und niemand anderes in der Nähe, zieht er das Buch aus seiner Schultasche. Mit klopfenden Herzen schlägt er die erste Seite auf und dort steht in fein säuberlicher Schrift Malfoys Nachricht. Sofort fängt er an zu lesen:

Sklave,

komm nach dem Abendessen zum Raum der Wünsche. Gehe aber erst zehn Minuten nach mir aus der großen Halle, damit es nicht auffällt. Ich denke es ist Zeit dir noch mehr in Theorie zu erklären was dein Sklavendasein bedeutet. Wenn du dich bemühest alles zu verstehen, was ich dir Naivling erkläre werden wir eventuell auch noch mal in die Praxis übergehen.

Dein Master

PS.: Wenn du schon mit deiner Freundin oder Freunden verabredet bist schicke eine Nachricht und ich nenne dir einen anderen Termin.

Freundin? Das kann der Blonde doch nicht ernst meinen. Mit wem soll Harry denn zusammen sein. Das muss er später auf jeden Fall klären. Und hat Malfoy überhaupt eine Freundin? Oder einen Freund. Darüber hat er sich bis jetzt eigentlich keine Gedanken gemacht. Bis vor kurzen hat er gedacht das der Andere mit Parkinson zusammen ist. Doch das hat er anscheinend seit der Sache im unbenutzten Klassenzimmer verdrängt. Wenn der Blonde wirklich vergeben ist, warum macht er das dann alles mit ihn? Diese Fragen lassen den Gryffindor bis zum Abendessen nicht los. In der großen Halle beobachtet er unbemerkt die Slytherins. Einmal hängt sich Parkinson an seinen Master und plappert munter auf diesen ein. Dieses Szenario verfolgt ihn noch auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Als er dann endlich am Ziel ankommt entdeckt ihn der Blonde sofort. Wortlos wie die letzten Male setzt er sich in Bewegung und schreitet zur Tür die kurz darauf erscheint. Wenige Minuten später befinden sie sich wieder in den Raum, wo sie den Vertrag unterschrieben haben und schweigen sich an. Wieder sitzen sie an den Kamin auf exakt denselben Positionen. Der Schwarzhaarige wartet lieber mit seinen Fragen, damit der Andere den ersten Schritt machen kann. Dieser scheint auch etwas angespannt zu sein und Harry fragt sich was den Malfoyerben beschäftigt. Doch bevor er doch noch nachfragt wendet sich der Blonde an ihn. „Du konntest es also einrichten! Das bedeutet du hattest keine Verabredung oder hast du deine Freundin hierfür sitzen lassen!" Der kalte Ton überrascht den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig. Er hat mit Wut gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Kälte. „Ich war mit Niemanden Verabredet und außerdem habe ich keine feste Freundin Master!" Dass will er lieber gleich klären, bevor irgendwelche Missverständnisse entstehen. Der Slytherin zieht überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut forschend zu ihm herüber. „Wirklich? Ich dachte du hast was mit der Wieselette! So sieht das zumindest aus!"

Er denkt also das der Grünäugige was mit Ginny hat. „Ich habe keine Beziehung mit Ginny! Sie wünscht es sich zwar, aber für mich ist sie eher eine kleine Schwester! Bis jetzt hatte ich nur Cho zur Freundin und das ist letztes Jahr in einen Desaster geendet! Aber selbst da kann man nicht mal von einer richtigen Beziehung reden! Immerhin haben wir uns nur einmal kurz geküsst und das war nicht wirklich berauschend!" Interessiert lauscht der Andere ihm und umso mehr er redet fängt dieser immer breiter an zu grinsen. Als er dann geendet hat wirkt der Malfoyspross richtig fröhlich. Harry hat fast das Gefühl den Anderen eine Last von den Schultern genommen zu haben. „Da geht es dir mit der Wieselette, wie mir mit Pansy! Diese wäre auch gern mit mir zusammen, aber sie ist für mich auch eher eine Schwester! Wir sind miteinander aufgewachsen, aber ich konnte ihre Gefühle nie erwidern! Doch die Sache mit Chang wundert mich, da ich gedacht habe dass ihr zumindest gefummelt oder heiße Küsse ausgetauscht habt! Aber so kann man sich irren!"

Ohne es zu wissen hat Malfoy ihn seine Frage zu Parkinson beantwortet. Erleichtert seufzt er über diese Tatsache auf und entspannt sich merklich mehr. Auch kann er sich jetzt ein wenig vorstellen warum der Andere gestern sauer gewesen ist. Immerhin hat er gedacht dass der Goldjunge mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen zusammen ist. Ihn hat der Gedanke dass der Blonde vergeben sein könnte immerhin auch gewurmt. Nicht das er eifersüchtig wäre. Aber so was würde sich nur unangenehm mit ihren Übereinkommen kreuzen. „Da das geklärt ist können wir ja zum eigentlichen Teil dieses Treffen kommen! Als erstes muss ich von dir wissen ob du irgendeine Paranoia hast, damit ich weiß was ich nicht bei den Spielen einbauen kann! Ich will nämlich nicht riskieren das du mir dabei durchdrehst!" Verlegen wendet er seinen Kopf weg. „Klaustrophobie!" Nuschelt er zur Antwort. Doch der Blonde geht nicht auf seine Verlegenheit ein und macht sich überraschend nicht darüber lustig. „Platzangst! Gut das werde ich berücksichtigen! Trotzdem bleiben mir noch sehr viele unterschiedliche Möglichkeiten um mit dir zu spielen! Was aber für dich noch wichtig ist, dass du nicht jeden für dich ungewöhnlich erscheinenden Befehl als Strafe ansehen darfst! Manchmal werde ich dir sagen du sollst was machen was dir im ersten Moment erniedrigend oder schmerzhaft erscheint! Aber vieler solcher Dinge können einen noch mehr fühlen lassen! Zumindest wenn man die richtige Mischung heraus hat! Stell dir einfach vor der Penisring gestern hätte nicht durch einen Zauber verhindert das du kommst! Kannst du wirklich beteuern das der Schmerz der Schläge und der vibrierende Plug in deinen Hintern dir keinen Orgasmus beschert hätten! Oder wenn ich danach noch weiter gegangen wäre und dir das Spielzeug entzogen und stattdessen mit meinen Schwanz gefickt hätte!"

Schwer muss der Schwarzhaarige schlucken. Irgendwie stimmt das Gesagte. Er hatte gestern immerhin einen Orgasmus nur durch ein paar Bewegungen an seinem Glied. Nur das würde auch bedeuten dass Harry eindeutig auf Schmerz steht. Zumindest auf diese Art Schmerz. Mit zitternder Stimme antwortet er den anderen nach seinen Überlegungen. „Ich glaube ich wäre spätesten nach deinen ersten Stoß gekommen Master!" Ein zufriedenes Lächeln wird ihn für die Antwort geschenkt. „Dann verstehst du es zumindest ein wenig! Es gibt Sachen die ich mit dir anstellen werde, die weitaus Schlimmer sind als das gestern und ich verspreche dir es wird dich in den siebten Himmel befördern! Dagegen ist eher das einwöchentliche Masturbationsverbot eine Strafe! Immerhin darfst du dich dadurch nicht um deinen morgendlichen Ständer kümmern!" Bei den letzten Satz bekommt der Angesprochene ein fieses Grinsen zugeworfen. Und das gesagte stimmt sogar. Schon heute Morgen brauchte er eine kalte Dusche. „Aber jetzt will ich mich eher Praktischen Dingen zuwenden! Zieh dich aus und setz dich dann wieder auf den Sessel! Aber nicht wie du gerade sitz. Sondert lege deine gespreizten Beine auf die Armlehnen und positioniere deinen Arsch so dass ich selbst von hier aus dein Loch sehen kann!" Schnell springt Harry aus dem Sessel um sich aus seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Mit hektischen Bewegungen fällt ein Kleidungsstück nach den anderen und wird sorgsam zur Seite geschoben. Doch als er sich in besagter Position hinsetzt wird sein sowie so schon geschundener Hintern durch die Spannung der weit gespreizten Beine nur noch mehr gereizt. „Schieb deinen Arsch noch mehr vor!" Der grollende Befehl bringt den Schwarzhaarigen dazu seinen Schmerz zu schlucken und durch das vorschieben des Hinterns seine Muskeln noch mehr zu spannen. Verunsichert schaut er dann zu den Blonden. Er hofft wirklich dass er jetzt richtig sitzt und bemerkt wie der Andere ihn ungeniert mustert. Der Blick des Anderen ist verlangend, sowie lüstern auf ihn gerichtet. Von oben bis unten wird er gemustert und die silbergrauen Augen bleiben an seinen Intimbereich hängen.

Amüsiert wird beobachtet wie sein eben noch schlaffes Glied sich unter der Musterung immer mehr aufrichtet. Den Grünäugigen ist es wirklich schleierhaft wie ihn das so erregen kann. Jeder normale Mensch wäre in so einer erniedrigenden Position in Scharm versunken. Zwar ist es selbst ihn peinlich, was man an der röte seiner Wangen ablesen kann. Doch gefällt ihn die Lage auch. Vor allem die hungrigen Blicke die auf seinen entblößten Körper gerichtet sind einfach nur geil. Langsam erhebt sich der Blonde und geht direkt auf ihn zu. Dieser bleibt nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen, um ihn von oben herabblickend anzuschauen. Dann greift eine blasse Hand nach seinen Schwanz und drück diesen Schmerzhaft. Windend keucht der Goldjunge durch diese Behandlung auf. „Da kann es jemand wohl nicht erwarten genommen zu werden! Machen dich meine Blicke so scharf?" Dabei wird der Griff noch ein wenig fester, wodurch er sich wirklich anstrengen muss deutlich zu antworten. „Ja, Master! Ich finde es geil von euch so angeschaut zu werden!" Ein teuflisches Grinsen bildet sich durch seine Worte auf den Lippen des Anderen. Sofort wird sein Schwanz losgelassen. „Dann sag mir, willst du erst vorbereitet werden oder soll ich direkt ohne Rücksicht ficken?" Kurz überlegt er über die Schmerzhaften Konsequenzen wenn der Slytherin seinen sowieso schon geschundenen Körper sofort nimmt. Doch er will den Anderen so schnell wie möglich spüren. „Bitte nehmt mich jetzt Master!" Mit diesen Satz hat er selbst alle Bedenken über Bord geworfen und sein Master geht seiner Bitte sofort nach. Dieser packt in schnellen Bewegungen seinen Schwanz aus und greift dann unter die Kniekehlen des grünäugigen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck werden seine Beine hochgedrückt bis sein Hintern mehr in der Luft schwebt und er durch nur die Hände des Blonden in Position gehalten wird. Fest versenkt sich der Andere in ihn.

Ohne Rücksicht auf den trockenen und geschundenen Anus zu nehmen wird immer wieder kräftig in ihn gestoßen. Doch allein beim ersten Stoß hat der Blonde seinen G-Punkt erwischt. Dadurch spürt Harry nicht nur stechenden Schmerz sondern auch pure Lust. „Reib hart deinen Schwanz!" Diesen Befehl kommt er nur zu gern nach. So fest wie vor kurzen der in ihn Stoßende greift er nach seiner Männlichkeit und pumpt diese Schmerzhaft. Es dauert nicht lange bis der ersehnte Orgasmus eintritt. Nur wenige Stöße später fließt ein harter Strahl in ihn und der Penis wird ihn entzogen. Doch er wird nicht aus der Position entlassen. Der Slytherin hält ihn weiter fest und schaut fasziniert auf seinen Po. „Es ist sehr anregend zu beobachten wie mein Sperma langsam aus deinen Arsch fließt meine süße willige Hure! Das muss ich bei Gelegenheit auf einen Foto verewigen!" Die Aussage lässt Harry erschaudern. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass es ihn gefallen würde als Hure bezeichnet zu werden. Und das tut es wirklich, zumindest als die Hure seines Meisters bezeichnet zu werden. Gleichzeitig fragt er sich ob dieser ihn wirklich noch in so einer Situation fotografieren wird. Endlich wird er dann aber sanft auf den Sessel gebettet. Erschöpft sackt der Gryffindor etwas in sich zusammen und schaut geschlaucht zu den Anderen. Dieser packt gerade vorsorglich seinen Penis wieder in die Hose. „Für heute genügt das! Aber morgen will ich dich um 23:00 Uhr wieder hier haben um endlich richtig mit dir zu spielen! Also hör mir jetzt genau zu und ich rate dir dich an alles zu halten was ich dir sage!" Der drohende Unterton in der Stimme entgeht ihm keineswegs. „Ja, Master!" Um das noch zu untermahlen nickt er gleichzeitig ergeben mit dem Kopf und schaut seinen Master willig an. Dieser Schmunzelt leicht über sein verhalten, redet aber dabei weiter.

„Ich werde dir eine von mir selbstangerührte Heilsalbe dalassen. Wenn ich weg bin nimmst du diese mit zu dem Gryffindorturm und heilst deinen malträtierten Po! Aber du wirst deinen Finger nur zum Verteilen der Salbe in dich schieben! Immerhin gelten die Verbote immer noch! Danach wirst du dich direkt schlafen legen! Wenn du morgen irgendwann Freistunden hast wirst du dich ausruhen! Ich will nicht dass du dich verausgabst wenn du mit deinen Freunden herumtollst! Immerhin wirst du die nächste Nacht gar nicht erst zum Schlafen oder Ausruhen kommen! Deswegen esse auch genug damit du bei Kräften bist! Hast du bis hierhin alles verstanden?" Der Goldjunge erschaudert bei den Gedanken dass der Grauäugige sich die gesamte nächste Nacht mit ihm beschäftigen will. Aber er ist auch dankbar dass er jetzt seinen Hintern endlich heilen darf. Dieser schmerzt jetzt nämlich höllisch durch den harten fick und der gestrigen Strafe. Brav antwortet er aber dann auf gewünschte Weise. „Ja, Master!" Zufrieden wird ihn ein warmes lächeln geschenkt was Harry fast wie eine Belohnung vorkommt. Immerhin grinst der Slytherin ihn sonst eher gehässig an. „Des Weiteren will ich dass du ab dem Abendessen bis zum Treffen mindestens einen Liter Wasser zu dir nimmst und in dieser Zeit verbiete ich dir auf Toilette zu gehen um dich zu erleichtern!"

Diese Aussage verwirrt ihn dann doch ein wenig. Warum sollte der Andere so was von ihm verlangen? Vor allem was hat das mit dem Treffen zu tun. Doch sein Master lässt ihn nicht weiter darüber Rätzeln. „Wenn wir uns im Raum der Wünsche befinden wirst du dich sofort ausziehen ohne dass ich es befehlen muss und dich dann auf den Stuhl setzen den du gestern so interessiert begutachtet hast!" Schockiert werden grüne Augen aufgerissen. Er soll sich auf dieses Ding setzen. Das kann der andere nicht verlangen. Bettelnd schaut er zu seinen Peiniger und hofft dass dieser es sich noch anders überlegt. „Keine Wiederrede! Es wird dir gefallen was ich mit dir machen werde! Aber jetzt wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht. Wir beide brauchen für morgen noch ausreichend Schlaf!" Langsam beugt sich der Blonde zu ihm herunter und küsst ihn beruhigend auf die Stirn. Ein letztes Lächeln wird ihn noch geschenkt bevor der Andere sich elegant vom Acker macht. Aber nicht ohne die Salbe vorsorglich auf einen kleinen Holztisch abzustellen. Als die Tür ins Schloss fällt sackt der schwarzhaarige noch mehr in sich zusammen. Da hatte er sich mal wieder ganz schön in die Scheiße geritten. Warum musste er diesen verdammten Stuhl auch so genau betrachten. Er will gar nicht wissen was der Andere da alles mit ihm anstellen wird. Auch wenn er sicher ist das ihm das Spiel bestimmt wieder gefallen wird. Nur wird es diesmal krasser werden als die letzten Male. Es ist zum verrückt werden. Mit höllisch schmerzendem Unterleib macht er sich jetzt lieber daran sich anzuziehen. Er sollte sich am besten jetzt wirklich auf dem Weg machen um sich so schnell wie möglich schlafen zu legen. Immerhin muss er Morgen vollkommen ausgeruht sein und er ist sich bewusst dass dieses Treffen morgen kein Zuckerschlecken wird.


	3. Ein sehr williger Sklave!

Am nächsten Tag ist Harry mal wieder völlig neben der Spur. Trotzdem versucht er so gut wie möglich sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Am Anfang machen sich seine Freunde große Sorgen um ihn. Doch als er mit ihnen immer wieder Mal Lacht und dass sogar seine Augen erreicht, sind sie beruhigt. Er glaubt aber dass dies nicht nur an seinen Lachen liegt. Komischerweise hat er unglaublich gute Laune und das merken auch seine Freunde. Das verquere daran ist, dass in ihm Angst und Panik vor heute Nacht beherrschen. Gleichzeitig ist da aber auch ein Kribbeln der Vorfreude und Neugierde auf das Unbekannte. Er hat so ein ähnliches Gefühl wie als ob ein großes Abenteuer ansteht. Der Goldjunge entwickelt selbst die Macke immer wieder nach seinen für Andere unsichtbare Halsband zu greifen. Jedes Mal wenn er das raue Leder berührt durchläuft ihn ein angenehmer Schauer. Bis jetzt kann er wirklich behaupten dass der Malfoyerbe eine große Hilfe wegen seiner Gefühlslosigkeit und der Leere ist. Immer wenn in ihn droht alles einzubrechen muss er nur an das Treffen heute Abend denken und sofort wird sein Körper mit Aufregung durchflutet. Gerade hat er sogar geschafft die letzte Unterrichtstunde des heutigen Tages hinter sich zu bringen. Eigentlich wollte er sich hiernach direkt an die Hausaufgaben machen aber Remus bei den sie gerade Unterricht hatten, hat ihn gebeten noch kurz zu bleiben. Als alle anderen Schüler aus dem Raum verschwunden sind macht Harry sich auf dem Weg zum Lehrerpult an dem der Werwolf sitzt. Dieser lässt noch schnell einen der Stühle mit einen Schlecker seines Zauberstabs herbeischweben, damit der Schwarzhaarige sich ihm gegenüber setzen kann.

Genau in den Moment wo er sitzt redet der Freund seiner Eltern mit einen fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen drauf los. „Dir scheint es mittlerweile besser zu gehen Harry! Würdest du mir den Grund dafür verraten? Denn ich glaube es liegt an der jungen Mrs. Weasley!" Verwundert weiten sich die Augen des Schülers und er fragt sich warum das alle vermuten. Erst Malfoy und jetzt Remus. „Es liegt nicht an Ginny! Doch den richtigen Grund möchte ich lieber für mich behalten!" Seine Wangen fangen Augenblicklich an zu brennen. Er will gar nicht wissen wie der Braunhaarige reagieren würde, wenn er den richtigen Grund jemals erfährt. Dieser würde es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen. „Verstehe! Aber würdest du mir dennoch verraten ob es derzeit jemand bestimmten in deinen Herzen gibt!" Sofort wird die Mimik des grünäugigen etwas trauriger. Er glaubt nicht dass er derzeit im Stande ist sich in irgendjemanden zu verlieben. Mittlerweile glaubt er sogar das es bis jetzt nur eine Person gegeben hat die er aufrichtig geliebt hat. Doch diese Person ist nicht mehr und er kann ihr diese erschreckende Erkenntnis nicht einmal mehr sagen. Kann ihm nicht mehr diese magischen drei Worte gestehen, die er so gern gesagt hätte. Eine Träne rollt plötzlich über seine Wange. Als er dies merkt wischt er sich mit dem Ärmel schnell über die Augen und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Sorgenvoll dreinschauenden Remus. „Ich habe mittlerweile Niemanden mehr den ich liebe! Weißt du wie erschreckend es ist plötzlich zu merken das man jemanden liebt, aber es diesen jemand nicht mehr sagen kann!" Verwundert und etwas verwirrt schauen ihn braune Augen an. Anscheinend verstehet der Andere nicht worauf er hinauswill.

„Bis vor kurzen habe ich noch gedacht dass ich hetero bin, doch durch ein paar Ereignisse habe ich mitbekommen das ich schwul bin!" Damit hat er seinen Lehrer ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht. Dieser ringt gerade erschrocken nach Luft und schaut nun verwundert. „Aber du hattest doch eine Freundin! … Und du bist jetzt unglücklich verliebt? Es ist doch nicht Ron… … Ich meine weil er ja eindeutig was von Hermine möchte …. …. Und das mit den nicht sagen können würde ich dann verstehen!" Kurz muss er über den Verdacht schmunzeln. Erst denkt er, dass Harry auf Ginny und nun auf ihren Bruder steht. Doch er sollte das lieber Richtigstellen. „Es ist nicht Ron!" Kaum hat er den Satz beendet schießt der Andere die nächste Frage hinterher. „Aber wer dann?" Sofort wird sein Ausdruck wieder trauriger. Er muss sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht einfach loszuheulen. Schwer schluck er um den Kloß der sich gebildet hat los zu werden und antwortet dann mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich habe nicht gewusst dass ich in ihn verliebt bin! Ich habe das Gefühl für ihn vollkommen falsch gedeutet. Ich dachte ich fühle für ihn wie ein Sohn zu seinen Vater! Aber so fühle ich eher bei dir! Ich habe Sirius geliebt und als er gestorben ist hat er einen großen Teil von mir mitgenommen! Jetzt kapier ich Idiot das erst und kann ihn nicht mal mehr sagen dass ich ihn liebe! Ich weiß das er nicht so für mich Gefühlt hat, aber ich hätte ihn es dennoch gerne gesagt!" irgendwo zwischen dem Reden haben sich seine Tränen doch entschieden den Weg nach draußen zu bahnen und als er geendet hat fängt er auch noch an zu schlurzen. Hecktisch versucht er das salzige nass wieder mit seinen Ärmel wegzuwischen. Doch es kommen nur wieder neue Tränen und er gibt es auf sie wegwischen zu wollen.

Ohne da er es gemerkt hat ist der Werwolf aufgestanden. Dieser ist auf Harry zugekommen und zieht ihn jetzt fest in seine Arme. „Er weiß es bestimmt Harry! Und er will bestimmt dass du glücklich bist! Deswegen mach dich nicht selbst kaputt! Ich weiß das dir das noch lange Zeit wehtun wird und auch das du Sirius genauso wenig wie ich jemals vergessen wirst! Aber es wird auch irgendwann besser werden! Dass verspreche ich dir!" Lange Zeit hält ihn Remus dann nur noch im Arm. Als seine Tränen endlich versiegt sind, drückt er denn ehemaligen Gryffindor sanft von sich weg und lächelt ihn gequält an. „Es geht schon wieder, aber danke Remus!" In den braunen Augen ist zwar immer noch sorge zu sehen aber er lächelt den Schwarzhaarigen gutmütig an. „Ich bin immer für dich da Harry! Wenn es dir nicht gut geht oder der Trubel in der Schule zu viel wird, kannst du immer zu mir kommen! Das Passwort zu meinen Privatgemächern ist ‚Tunichtgut'! Wenn ich es ändere, sage ich dir sofort Bescheid!" Kurz scheint der Braunhaarige zu stocken und ein strahlendes Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen. „Und danke dass ich dir so viel bedeute! Du bist mir auch sehr wichtig und auch der Einzige den ich selber noch zu meiner Familie zähle!" Gerührt fangen die grünen Augen an zu strahlen. Auch Remus hat mit Sirius tot so viel verloren und kann den Gryffindor bestimmt in vieler Hinsicht verstehen. Vielleicht ist er sogar der einzige Halt den der Werwolf hat. Er merkt gerade dass er nicht so allein ist wie er eigentlich gedacht hat. Immerhin hat er noch seine Freunde und vor alledem Remus.

Sie reden dann noch eine Weile miteinander über belanglose Dinge. Ernsten Gesprächsstoff hatten sie Beide eindeutig genug gehabt und als er später durch die Gänge der Schule läuft geht es ihm auch schon um so einiges besser. Dabei entscheidet er wenn sein Master ihn wirklich irgendwann erlaubt jemanden in die komplizierte Situation einzuweihen, dann wird es Remus sein. Wahrscheinlich muss er diesen dann mit einem Zauber an Verschwiegenheit binden. Doch der Werwolf ist auf jeden Fall die beste Wahl. Dieser würde ihn deswegen bestimmt nicht verurteilen und wenn Harry sich Mühe gibt ihn das richtig zu erklären, kann er vielleicht sogar auf Verständnis hoffen. Und wieder sind seine Gedanken bei den Malfoyspross. Er fährt mit den Finger sein Halsband nach, nur um sich zu fragen warum ihn dieses Ding langsam gefällt. Es hat aber auch irgendwie etwas Beruhigendes wenn er über das Leder oder den Schlangenring fährt. Egal ob danach bei den Hausaufgabe oder beim Abendessen, immer wieder muss er über das Band streifen. Trotzdem vergisst er nicht seine Aufgabe mindestens einen Liter Wasser zu trinken. Durch die Nervosität, die durch das bevorstehende Treffen aufkommt trinkt er sogar um einiges mehr als angegeben. Sein immer wieder austrocknender Hals verlangt einfach nach dem kühlen Nass. Doch viel hilft es trotzdem nicht. Als er auf dem Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt ist, sind seine Nerven bis zum Äußersten gespannt. Dennoch achtet er darauf nicht von irgendjemand erwischt zu werden. Aber wozu hat er die Karte der Rumtreiber. Ganz genau. Um nach Ausgangssperre unbeobachtet zu einen Treffpunkt mit seinen Schulrivalen zu schleichen. Einmal muss er wegen Snape sogar einen Umweg nehmen und jetzt hat er Angst zu spät zu kommen.

Gehetzt rast er um die letzte Ecke und sieht sofort den Blonden entspannt an der Wand gelehnt stehen. Er stellt erleichtert fest dass der Andere nicht wütend oder so was wirkt. Also ist er nicht Unpünktlich angekommen. Wieder einmal fängt der Slytherin wortlos an der Wand auf und ab zu laufen, kaum dass er den Goldjungen entdeckt hat. Als sie sich dann endlich im Raum befinden muss er mit Schrecken feststellen, dass sie wieder im Raum seiner Strafe sind. Doch das hätte er sich auch irgendwie denken können. Sofort macht er sich daran wie gestern befohlen sich auszuziehen. Als alle Hüllen gefallen und beiseite gelegt sind, geht er direkt auf den Frauenarztstuhl zu. Kurz zögert er, aber setzt sich dann dennoch schweren Herzens darauf. Seine Beine legt er auf die dafür vorgesehenen Gestelle und sein Hintern wird dadurch vollkommen für was auch immer zugänglich. Seine Arme dagegen legt er auf die Armlehnen, an denen er sich festkrallt. Der Stuhl lässt ihn auch nicht in gerade Position sitzen, sondern liegt er halb auf der geneigten Rückenlehne. Der Blonde dagegen hat sich wieder den Tisch geschnappt und sucht sich die verschiedensten Utensilien heraus. Harrys Atem stockt als er sieht wie der Andere gerade eine Art Perlenkette mit schwarzen dicken Kugeln betrachtet und dann sogar auf den rollbaren Tisch legt. Schnell wendet er den Blick ab. Wenn er davon zu viel sieht würde ihn der Mut verlassen und er so schnell wie möglich versuchen zu flüchten. Auch wenn er sich sicher ist das er nicht weit kommen würde. Immerhin befindet sich sein Zauberstab bei der zur Seite gelegten Kleidung und der Andere hat seinen eigenen bestimmt bei sich.

Wie als ob der Malfoyerbe seine Gedanken gelesen hat, dreht sich dieser um und schwingt unerwartet seinen Zauberstab. Die Lederfesseln die sich an den Armlehnen und dem Beingestell befinden binden sich plötzlich um Harrys Gelenke, um jeden Gedanken an flucht zu Nichte zu machen. Erschrocken keucht er dabei auf und starrt ängstlich zu den blonden Teufel. Dieser wendet sich aber nur grinsend ab, um weitere Gerätschaften heraus zu suchen. Der Grünäugige kommt sich jetzt irgendwie so vor als ob er in der Hölle ist und sein Master das Böse in Person. Doch da stoppt er in Gedanken. Hatte der andere nicht gesagt das mache Sachen ihn ängstigen werden aber dennoch genauso erregend sein können. Es ist auf jeden Fall besser alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Immerhin hat er alles andere bisher auch genossen. Selbst die Strafen, die er bisher bekommen hat waren auf ihre Weise sehr berauschend. Außer vielleicht das Wichsverbot. Dadurch muss er nämlich jeden Morgen kalt duschen, da die erregenden Ereignisse der letzten Tage ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgen und er morgens mit einer schmerzenden Latte erwacht. Er wird aus seinen verzweifelnden Gedanken gerissen als sich plötzlich die Stimme des Anderen an seinem Ohr das erste Mal erhebt. „Und gefällt dir dein neuer Sitzplatz?" Leicht dreht der Goldjunge seinen Kopf und kann direkt in graue Seen blicken. „Es ist ungewohnt Master!" Dieser streichelt ihn darauf beruhigend über die Haare, nur um auf die freigelegte Stirn einen sanften Kuss zu geben. Milde lächelnd schaut der Slytherin ihn dann wieder direkt in die Augen. „Es wird dir gefallen! Vertrau mir zumindest in dieser Sache! Wenn du das Heute zu meiner Zufriedenheit meisterst bekommst du eine Belohnung im Sinne deines ersten ‚Zungenkusses' von mir!"

Oh, diese Aussicht gefällt den Grünäugigen allemal. Er hat mit den Blonden jetzt schon so viele Erfahrungen gemacht und seinen ersten Zungenkuss als Belohnung zu bekommen, gefällt ihn ausgesprochen gut. Vor allem da sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht mal lange geküsst haben. „Würde dir dass gefallen?" Schnurrend fragt der Andere dies und grinst dabei hinterlistig. Sofort nickt er eifrig und freudig sprudeln die Antwort aus ihm heraus. „Ja, Master! Ich werde versuchen alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit zu machen!" Belustig lachend richtet sich der Blonde wieder auf. „Du lernst wirklich schnell zu sagen was dein Master am liebsten von dir hören will!" Noch während der Slytherin das sagt, hebt sich eine seiner Hände und er streift kurz zärtlich über die Brust des Goldjungen. Dann huschen die Finger zu der rechten Brustwarze, um leicht hinein zu zwicken. Nachdenklich wirkend lässt er die andere Hand zu Harrys noch schlaffem Glied wandern und drückt es leicht. Zeitgleich entsteht eine Massage an beiden erogenen Zonen, worauf der Gryffindor wohlig seufzt. „Wo fange ich jetzt am besten an! Immerhin will ich dich zum Stöhnen und Schreien bringen!" Kaum ist der Satz zu Ende gesprochen wird seine wachsende Erregung fester gepackt und die Finger an der Knospe drücken schmerzhaft zu. Eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Wimmern entflieht durch diese Behandlung den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich denke ich werde dich erst mal ein wenig schmücken! Wie wäre es mit den Penisring, den du bei der Strafe getragen hast! Ohne den Zauber versteht sich natürlich!" Verschreckt werden die grünen Augen aufgerissen als der Penisring erwähnt wird, aber sofort atmet er erleichtert auf als er das mit dem Zauber hört. Währenddessen werden ihn die Hände entzogen und der Blonde greift zum Tisch, der direkt neben ihn steht. Dabei bemerkt der Goldjunge das der Andere das Möbelstück so hingestellt hat das er genau darauf schauen kann. Viele der Spielzeuge die sich darauf befinden kennt er nicht, aber auch will er sich nicht vorstellen was allein mit dem für ihn bekannten Sachen alles gemacht werden kann.

Geschickte Finger stülpen ihn wieder die Ringe erst über seinen harten Penis und danach über die Hoden. Schmerzvoll Schreit er auf als sich die Ringe wieder fest zusammen ziehen und nicht mal eine Sekunde später die Kette hochgerissen wird um diese an das Halsband zu befestigen. Aber sein Master gibt ihn keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen, sondern nimmt Augenblicklich einen weiteren Gegenstand. Dieser ist eine schmale Silberkette an deren Enden jeweils eine Klammer befestigt ist. Ohne Umschweife wird die erste Klammer aufgeklappt und an seiner linken Brustwarze positioniert. Sofort schnappt diese wieder zu, um seinen Nippel peinigend zu drücken. Ächzend lässt er die Prozedur auch bei der anderen über sich ergehen. Zärtlich zwirbelt der Grauäugige die Kette zwischen seinen Fingern und fängt dabei wieder an schnurrend zu reden. „So gefällst du mir schon besser!" Dann zieht er heftig an der Kette, die dadurch seine Knospen langziehen. Jammernd räkelt sich Harry unter der Behandlung. Schmerz vermischt mit Lust breitet sich noch mehr in seinen Körper aus, als dann noch an der anderen Metallschnur gezogen wird, um auch seine Genitalien noch mehr zu reizen. Als der Andere dann beide Ketten gleichzeitig aus den Händen gleiten lässt kann der grünäugige nur schwer Atmen.

„Dann kümmern wir uns jetzt mal um andere Regionen! Immerhin verdient meine Lieblingsstelle deines Körpers auch noch Aufmerksamkeit!" Augenblicklich umrundet der Slytherin ihn und bleibt zwischen seinen Beinen stehen. Dabei vergisst er aber nicht den Tisch hinter sich herzuziehen. Einen kurzen Moment lässt der Goldjunge die Augenlieder zufallen. Bemüht sich erst mal wieder normal atmen zu können. Doch es wird ihn nicht viel Zeit dafür gelassen. Zwei nasse Finger werden ruppig in ihn geschoben und drücken sich immer wieder aufs Neue in ihn. Sofort reist er die Augen wieder auf. Stöhnend windet er sich, nur um kurz darauf laut aufzuschreien als sich zwei weitere Finger sich mit dazugesellen. Bettelnd wendet er seinen Blick zu seinen Meister, dessen freie Hand plötzlich vorschnellt um den erregten Schwanz kräftig zu drücken. Dabei bellt er regelrecht einen Befehl. „Komm!" Und dass tut er kaum haben ihn die Worte erreicht. Heißer keuchend verteilt sich sein Samen auf seinen eigenen Bauch. Seine Lust verschleierten Augen suchen den Blick des Anderen, der ihn seine Gliedmaßen jetzt entzieht. Provisorisch wird die Hand, die eben noch an seinen Glied war schleckend von eine paar verirrten Lusttropfen befreit. Zufrieden schaut sein Master dann zu ihm herab. „Für den Anfang nicht schlecht! Aber ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir!" Lasziv leckt der Blonde sich dann über die Lippen. Dann kniet er sich nieder und Harry kann nicht mehr genau erkennen was der Andere nun macht. Plötzlich wird ihn etwas rundes mit einen Ruck in sein noch sensibles Loch geschoben. Leicht bäumt er sich auf und spürt die nächste Kugel die angesetzt wird. „Mal sehen wie viele Perlen da reinpassen!" Die mehr gemurmelten Worte seines Meisters lassen ihn schwer schlucken und schon befindet sich die zweite Kugel in ihm. Während der Schwarzhaarige wimmert wird die dritte erbarmungslos eingeführt und die vierte Folgt zugleich. „Master!" Winselnd wird das einzelne Wort gesprochen, was den Peiniger leise kichern lässt. „Die nächsten schaffst du auch noch!" Auch wenn der Satz amüsiert klingt, hört man eine deutliche Drohung heraus. Deswegen beißt der Gryffindor mutig die Zähne zusammen und schon befindet sich Kugel fünf in seinen Po.

Die sechste wird im ersten Moment nur halb hinein geschoben. Kurz lässt sein Master diese so verharren, lässt sie rollend den Muskelring massieren. Durch diese Prozedur muss Harry kurz schnurren und plötzlich wird ihm die Kugel unerwartet tief, sowie ruppig in sein Loch gepresst. Jaulend schreit er auf und wimmert darauf erregt als eine Zunge fast schon entschuldigend über seinen Anus leckt. Genießend spürt er wie die Zunge sich zärtlich zu einer seiner Backen schleckt, dann kommt schon wieder der nächste lustvolle Schmerz in Form von Zähnen die in seinen Hintern beißen. Seine Sinne sind schon wieder aufs äußerste gespannt und sein Penis steht ein weiteres Mal wie eine Eins. Sein persönlicher Folterknecht richtet sich wieder auf, um ihn eingehend anzuschauen. „Willst du mehr meine kleine Hure oder soll ich dich hier einfach wie du gerade bist bis morgen früh liegen lassen?" Panisch schaut der Sklave zu den Anderen. „Bitte macht weiter Master! Ich will noch viel mehr! Ich tu auch alles was ihr sagt, aber lasst mich bitte nicht so zurück!" Genau als er sein Betteln beendet hat, fangen die Kugeln in ihm leicht an zu vibrieren und massieren sanft seine Innenwände. Ächzend genießt er die sanfte Behandlung und ist erleichtert, da dies bedeutet dass weitergemacht wird. Der Blonde beobachtet seinen sich rekelnden Körper eine lange Zeit. Diese verlangenden Blicke machen den Grünäugigen nur umso mehr an. Innerlich hofft er dass bald noch mehr passiert. Bestimmt hat der Andere noch weitere Sachen mit ihm vor, immerhin ist dieser selbst ja noch gar nicht gekommen. Nach einiger Zeit nimmt der Blonde was Neues vom Tisch, was der sich windende aber schon kennt. Die Maske, die er schon einmal getragen hat wird ihn übergezogen und alles um ihn herum wird dunkel.

Das erste was Harry in seiner jetzigen Blindheit wahrnimmt ist ein zippen, was er nicht ganz einordnen kann. Doch er glaubt, dass es nur was Gutes bedeuten kann. Immerhin war alles was heute schon an ihm gemacht wurde einfach nur berauschend. Dann tropft unerwartet etwas Heißes auf seinen Bauch. Zischend zieht er die Luft durch die Lippen und jetzt weiß er auch was das Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte. Der Slytherin hat ein Feuerzeug benutzt um eine Kerze anzumachen. Der nächste Tropfen trifft einen eingeklemmten Nippel und ein weiterer folgt auf den Anderen. Immer wieder muss er dadurch ächzen. Überall auf der Brust werden die brennenden wachstropfen verteilt bis es abrupt aufhört. Erst passiert nichts weiter und der gerade Blinde glaubt schon dass der Andere die Lust daran verloren hat. Plötzlich kollidiert ein Wachstropfen mit der Spitze seines erigierten Penis, worauf er lauf aufschreit. Doch der Folterer lässt sich dadurch nicht von sein vorhabe abbringen. Weitere Tropfen prasseln auf seinen Penis nieder und so einige verirren sich an seine Hoden. Zwischendurch wird auch sehr viel von der Heißen Flüssigkeit auf seinen Schenkeln verteilt. Harry hat bei dieser Prozedur das Gefühl, das sie nie enden wird. Immer wieder muss er auf keuchen oder laut schreien. Trotzdem gefällt ihn es. Als kurz nachdem ein weiterer tropfen auf sein Glied getröpfelt ist, wird dieses hart gepackt und schnell gepumpt. Dabei bröckelt die hart werdende Flüssigkeit leicht ab. Dafür fließen die heißen Tropfen jetzt unaufhörlich auf seine Schenkel. Leider hört Malfoy kurz bevor er zum Orgasmus kommt auf seine Hand zu bewegen. Nur noch die tropfen berühren weiterhin seine Haut. Erst nach wenigen Minuten beginnt sich die Hand wieder seinen Schaft auf und ab zu fahren. Doch auch dieses Mal wird wieder kurz bevor er sich ergießen kann gestoppt. Diese Prozedur wird noch drei weitere Mal wiederholt und die Wachstropfen werden dabei über seinen gesamten Körper verteilt. Verzweifelnd wimmernd ersehnt sich Harry endlich kommen zu dürfen. Als der Prozess noch einmal von statten geht, um nur die Hand wieder stoppen zu lassen kann er nicht mehr. „Bitte lasst mich kommen Master! Ich halte das nicht weiter aus!" Seine Stimme ist unglaublich flehend und Tränen der Verzweiflung verlassen seine Augen, auch wenn diese wahrscheinlich ungesehen von den Stück Stoff auf seinen Kopf aufgesaugt werden.

Auch die heißen Tropfen kommen plötzlich nicht mehr mit seiner Haut in Berührung und der Peiniger scheint sich zu keiner Antwort verpflichtet zu fühlen. Plötzlich streichelt die Hand wieder auf und ab. Nur nicht mehr so hart wie vorher. Es erinnert eher an sanfte Liebkosungen. Eine sanfte seidige Stimme dringt zu ihm durch. „Dann komm!" Und die Kugeln werden mit einem Ruck aus seinen Arsch gezogen. Die krasse Vermischung der Sanftheit und Härte lässt ihn dann auch wieder auf Kommando abspritzen. Trotz seines benebelten Verstandes fragt sich der Gryffindor wie sein Master das immer wieder hinbekommt. Der ganze Körper des Goldjungen bäumt sich während des atemberaubenden Orgasmus auf. Seine Gliedmaßen zerren unbewusst an den Fesseln und dann sackt er wieder in sich zusammen. Schwer atmend hängt er auf seinen Platz, als ihm die Augenbinde abgenommen wird. Am Anfang sieht er noch verschwommen durch die lange Dunkelheit die um ihn geherrscht hat und auch seine verschleierten Augen machen das nicht besser. Erst recht weil seine Brille ein wenig verrutscht ist, diese wird ihn aber sanft wieder hochgeschoben. Doch die Finger des Malfoyspross entfernen sich nicht von seinem Gesicht, sondern streicheln ihm behutsam über die Wange. „Sehr gut gemacht! Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so lange brauchst bist du nach Erlösung bettelst! Wenn du so weiter machst bekommst du auf jeden Fall deinen Kuss! Nur musst du jetzt auch mal kurz warten, denn ich werde dich jetzt als Wichsvorlage benutzen, also genieße die Show!" Dann befreit der Slytherin seinen eigenen Schwanz, um diesen sanft zu streicheln. Ein leichtes Seufzen entflieht den blassen Lippen doch sind die Augen starr auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet.

Dabei wünscht dieser sich das Glied wieder mit den Mund verwöhnen zu können oder zumindest mit seiner Hand. Er durfte den Malfoyerben bis jetzt sowieso noch zu wenig berühren. Eigentlich hat er bis jetzt sogar nur eben dieses gerade verwöhnt werdende Stück Fleisch anfassen können. Der Rest des Körpers vom Blonden ist noch unbekanntes Terrain für seine Hände und Kusspolster. Gierig beobachtet er den Anderen beim sanften Selbstbefriedigen. „Du magst meinen Schwanz!" Stellt dieser plötzlich fest. Sofort nickt der schwarze Haarschopf. „Dann sag mir was du an ihm magst!" Dieser heißer gesprochene Befehl lässt ihn erschaudern. Kurz überlegt er sich wie er das am besten erklären kann. Seine Wangen werden aber trotzdem knallrot, was beweist das er immer noch der schüchterne Gryffindor sein kann. „Ich mag dass er so lang und dick ist! Die Haut ist angenehm weich, sowie es ein schönes Gefühl ist euren pochenden Puls zu spüren wenn euer Penis steif ist!" Schwer schluckt er seine Nervosität herunter. Da das was Harry noch vorhat zu sagen ihm mehr als peinlich ist. „Aber am meisten mag ich zwei andere Dinge an euren Schwanz Master! Zum einen den Geschmack wenn ihr in meinen Mund spritzt und zum anderen wenn ihr mich mit ihn hart fickt!" Seine Stimme ist bei diesen Sätzen mehr ein zittern. Doch sein Master wird durch diese noch mehr angeheizt und reibt sich mittlerweile umso heftiger. Japsend spitzt er auf die Brust seines Sklaven, nach dessen der Master sein Glied leider gerade viel zu schnell wieder verpackt. „Schöne Worte die ein Mann, immer wieder gern zu hören bekommt!" Belustigt grinst sein Master, mit dem Blick nach unten gerichtet. „Ich mag an deinen Schwanz auf jeden Fall, dass er so potent ist!" Während er sich jetzt kichernd zum Tisch wendet, um zu überlegen was er als nächstes benutzt kann Harry nicht glauben was er sieht. Sein Penis ist schon wieder steif aufgerichtet und hat er nicht mal bemerkt das er so erregt wurde bei dem was der Andere getan hat. Oder waren es seine eigenen Worte die ihn geil gemacht haben? Das kann er jetzt auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so genau sagen.

Plötzlich schlägt eine schwarze Gerte gegen seinen Penis und reist ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Auch wenn der Schlag nicht sonderlich hart ist muss er aufjaulen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ist sofort wieder auf den Slytherin gerichtet, der ihn diabolisch angrinst. Dann saust ein festerer Hieb auf seine Hoden, der ihn Schreien lässt. „Ich denke dein kleines Stehaufmännchen hat eine kleine Strafe für seine Versautheit verdient!" Während der Blonde mit schnarrender aber dennoch belustigter Stimme spricht, greift seine linke Hand nach der Kette an der die Genitalien des Goldjungen hängen. Grob zieht er die Hand in die Höhe, wodurch der Grünäugige noch lauter schreit. Sogar eine Träne rollt über die Wangen und trotzdem erschlafft das Glied nicht. Selbst als die nächsten Schläge auf den hochgezogenen Schwanz und Hoden niederrasseln bleibt ersteres Hart. Verwundert zieht der Grauäugige darauf eine Augenbraue hoch. Wenn Harry diese Geste richtig einschätzt hat der Andere nicht gedacht dass ihn das immer noch erregt. Plötzlich selig lächelnd fängt der Blonde an zu reden ohne den Zug nach oben abzuschwächen eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Er verstärkt ihn noch mal. „Du bist ja noch williger als ich gedacht habe! Was für mich nur umso besser ist, da ich meine kranken Fantasien doch mehr an dir ausleben kann als ich erhofft habe! Das ist wirklich herrlich meine kleine Schlampe!" Noch während der Gryffindor wegen den Worten erschaudert, kommen schon die nächsten Knalle gegen seine Weichteile. Diese hinterlassen diesmal sogar leichte Striemen. Aber Harry merkt zwischen den Schlägen noch ein anderes Gefühl im unteren Bereich aufkommen und er wird leicht panisch als er es erkennt. „Master… Auauau… ich muss.. AU.. ich meine ich…. AU…. Muss mal….. aaaaahh!" Der letzte Schlag ist schwungvoller als die davor, aber er ist erleichtert, dass der andere anscheinen verstanden hat was er meint und aufgehört ihn zu malträtieren. Schnaubend schmeißt dieser die Gerte wieder auf den Tisch und nimmt eine Leine vom diesen Möbelstück. Verärgert wirkend befestigt der Blonde diese an den Schlangenring und befreit den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs von den Fesseln.

„Auf alle Viere mit dir! Da gehört ein Haustier wie du nämlich hin!" Der Befehl ist so grollend dass Harry regelrecht vor Schreck vom Stuhl springt und sofort in Hundestellung geht. Auf seine wackeligen Gliedmaßen wird leider keine Rücksicht genommen. Sein Master schreitet kaum dass er in der ungewohnten Stellung ist voran. Der Zug an seinen Hals bringt ihn dazu seinen Peiniger so schnell er kann hinterher zu krabbeln. Als sie an einer unscheinbaren Tür ankommen und diese geöffnet wird ist Harry erleichtert über das was er sieht. Ein kleiner Raum der mehr einer Abstellkammer ist tut sich vor ihm auf. In diesen befinden sich eine einsame Toilette und ein kleines Waschbecken. Der Blonde zieht ihn hart in den Raum und faucht den nächsten Befehl. „Stell dich vor das Klo!" Hastig rappelt sich der Grünäugige auf, um der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Als er steht, befestigt sein Master die Leine an einer Halterung neben den Lokus. Im ersten Moment denkt er zufrieden dass der Andere gleich den Raum verlässt damit der Sklave sich erleichtern kann. Doch da hat er falsch gedacht. Der Slytherin presst sich von hinten an ihn und langt mit einer Hand nach seinem geschundenen, sowie erregten Glied. Wimmernd lehnt der Schwarzhaarige sich an den Körper hinter sich. Zärtlich streicheln die schmalen Finger das erhitzt Fleisch. „Ich denke wir haben nun ein kleines Problem! Ich will dich jetzt sofort ficken!" Um das zu untermahlen wird ein Reisverschluss geöffnet und der Blonde reib sein wieder harten Schwanz an den immer noch Wimmernden. „Deswegen werde ich meinen Schwanz jetzt in dich schieben und du pisst erst wenn ich es dir Befehle! Wenn du es trotzdem vorher machst wirst du diesmal sehr hart bestraft! Aber wenn du dich dran hältst bekommst du eine Belohnung!"

Ohne eine Beschwerde oder Zusage abzuwarten dringt der Master wild in seinen Sklaven ein. Dieser Stöhnt augenblicklich kehlig auf und drängt sich den Stößen entgegen. Sein Penis wird dennoch weiter sanft Stimuliert, wodurch es ihn schwerfällt sich an den Befehl zu halten. Zum starken Kontrast zu dieser Sanftheit gewinnen die Stöße immer mehr an härte. Immer wieder versenkt sich der andere und trifft dann sogar diesen einen Punkt in ihm, der ihn Sterne sehen lässt. Krampfhaft muss er sich zusammenreisen nicht hier und jetzt zu kommen, denn dadurch würde er auch pinkeln. Er versteht nicht was ihn an dieser erniedrigenden Situation schon wieder erregt. Doch kapiert er jetzt warum er so viel trinken sollte, sowie das WC-Verbot. Der Malfoyerbe hat es auf so eine Situation abgesehen, um zu prüfen wie weit er gehen kann. Um Harry einfach mal in dieser Hinsicht auszutesten. „Jetzt!" grollt der Andere plötzlich unerwartet und er tut wie Befohlen. Währen er dem gelblichen Wasser freien Lauf lässt, stößt der andere noch heftiger zu und sein Urin vermischt sich mit Sperma. Laut schreit er seinen Orgasmus raus und reist den Anderen mit sich. Nur entzieht sich Malfoy nicht wieder sofort wie er es sonst gemacht hat. Seine freie Hand dreht dem Gryffindor den Kopf zu sich und presst diesen hungrig seine Lippen auf. Überrascht keucht der Goldjunge auf, wodurch sich sein Mund ein wenig öffnet. Durch diesen wird eine Zunge geschoben und drückt sich drängend an seine Eigene. Heiß um schlängeln sich die Zwei. Ewigkeiten vergehen für Harry bei diesem Kuss. Doch irgendwann löst sich den Andere von seinen Kusspolstern und murmelt mit heißerer Stimme. „Ich bin stolz auf dich! Du hast wirklich alles mitgemacht und das habe ich nicht erwartet! Vor allem das dir jede Sache richtig gefallen hat überrascht mich!"

Glücklich leuchten grüne Augen den Master an. Dieses Lob tut ihn gut in der Seele und um das zu verdeutlichen lächelt er strahlend. Sein Master schenkt ihm die gleiche Geste zurück. Zieht sich aber dann etwas zurück. „Ich denke wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit zum Schlafen. Deine Rötungen heilst du bitte noch nicht! Ich muss nämlich die nächsten Tage viel für die Verwandlungsarbeit am Freitag üben. Außerdem ist am Abend danach die Geburtstagsfeier von Vinc und ich möchte dass du auch in deiner notgedrungenen freien Zeit noch etwas von mir fühlst! Denk aber weiter an die Verbote!" Kurz scheint sein Master dann zu zögern und Harry dreht sich zu ihm herum um ihn genau zu mustern. Der Blonde nutzt das sofort aus und haucht ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Gute Nacht, Harry!" Dann rauscht er davon. Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt schaut den Schwarzhaarige dem Anderen hinterher. Er fragt sich ob er die gehauchten letzten Worte richtig verstanden hat. Immerhin nennt Malfoy ihn niemals beim Vornamen. Außer vielleicht um ihn in ein paar ihrer neuen Situationen Mut zu geben.

Doch gerade hat er es nicht deswegen getan und das Herz des Potters fängt an zu rasen. Fast schon ist die Sache mit dem Vornamen eine noch schönere Belohnung als der Zungenkuss. Nach dem er die Leine von der Halterung genommen hat geht er strahlend wieder in die Folterkammer um sich wieder Anzuziehen. Nur bevor er sich die Kleidung wieder anzieht befreit er sich von dem restlichen Spielzeug und pult dem Wachs von seiner Haut. Fertig angezogen macht er sich klammheimlich auf den Weg durch die Gänge der Schule. Zum Nachdenken ist er jetzt aber zu erschöpft! Über das was alles wieder geschehen ist kann er sich nach dem Schlafen immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen. Als er das Portrait der fetten Dame hinter sich gelassen hat und endlich auf wackeligen Knien in seinen Schlafsaal ankommt, lässt er sich einfach nur ins Bett fallen. Er macht sich nicht mal die Mühe sich auszuziehen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihn, dass er noch fast vier Stunden Schlaf bekommen kann und sinkt nach dieser Feststellung in Morpheus Arme.

Als er am nächsten Morgen von Ron wachgerüttelt wird tut ihm jeder Muskel weh und vor allem intimere Hautbereiche brennen wie Feuer. Murrend richtet er sich auf, um nur schnell nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch zu angeln. „Morgen Alter! Warum hast du nicht mehr deinen Schlafanzug an? Bist du wieder mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss gewandert?" Der Rothaarige beobachtet ihn skeptisch und er sieht die Sorgenfalten auf dessen Stirn. „Ja ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe mich nach meinen Spaziergang gleich ins Bett fallen lassen!" Zwar kann man das was er gestern gemacht hat nicht wirklich mit einem Spaziergang vergleichen aber was soll er auch sonst sagen. Vielleicht ein ‚Sorry Ron ich war letzte Nacht noch mit Malfoy verabredet, habe mich von ihn schlagen, alles Mögliche in meinen Arsch schieben lassen und zu guter Letzt noch vor ihn gepisst. Dabei ist mir natürlich jedes Mal einer abgegangen.' Das konnte er seinem besten Freund nicht antun. Nicht nur weil es der Vertrag verbietet was zu sagen, auch weil der Andere es einfach nicht verstehen würde. Noch immer murrend richtet er sich vom Bett auf und alles schmerzt Augenblicklich wieder. „Aber geh ruhig schon mal vor zum Essen Ron! Ich brauche hier noch eine Weile!" Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellt er fest, dass er noch viel Zeit hat. Auch das Schnarchen ihrer anderen noch schlafenden Zimmergenossen schließt darauf. Was ihn schon wundert. Ist sein bester Freund doch sonst der letzte der aufsteht. „Aber sag mal warum bist du schon wach?" Verwundert beobachtet er wie sein bester Freund einen Stillezauber um sie beide legt, damit niemand anderes sie mehr hören kann.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht mitbekommen wie du aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden bist und hinterher völlig fertig wiedergekommen bist! Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, dachte ich das ich dich mal früher wecke um mit dir alleine darüber zu reden!" Schockiert starrt er den Blauäugigen an, der mit fester Stimme geredet hat. ~Scheiße!~ Ist auch schon sein erster Gedanke darauf. Warum hat er nicht besser aufgepasst. Vielleicht hätte er seinen Tarnumhang benutzen soll, doch dann hätte der Weasley trotzdem mitbekommen das er verschwunden ist. Nur wäre wenigstens sein Zustand verborgen geblieben. Gott sei Dank hat er sich nicht umgezogen. Bei den vielen roten Stellen die das Wachs hinterlassen hat wäre er in Erklärungsnot geraten. „Mir ging es einfach nicht sonderlich gut!" Er hofft inständig dass der Andere die schlaffe Ausrede schluckt oder zumindest hinnimmt. Doch das tut dieser nicht. Der Größere baut sich ein wenig vor ihm auf und schaut ihn sauer an. „Das glaube ich dir nicht Harry! Als du gegangen bist warst du richtig hibbelig und aufgeregt! Später warst du dann zwar fertig, hast aber irgendwie Zufrieden gewirkt! Wenn du mir nicht sagen willst was du gemacht hast, ist es in Ordnung solange es nichts mit meiner Schwester zu tun hat, aber lüg mich verdammt noch mal nicht an!"

Entschuldigend schauen grünen Augen zu den anderen Löwen und er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich kann und will nicht darüber reden! Außerdem kann es passieren, dass ich mich ab jetzt noch öfters nachts wegschleiche ohne dir was davon zu sagen! Aber keine Sorge es hat nichts mit Ginny zu tun!" Skeptisch wird er beobachtet während er spricht. Doch der letzte Satz scheint Ron ein wenig zu beruhigen, auch wenn er immer noch mürrisch wirkt. Deswegen entscheidet der Goldjunge ihn noch etwas mehr zu besänftigen. „Außerdem will ich nichts von deiner Schwester! Wie kommen eigentlich immer alle darauf! Erst macht Malfoy mir gegenüber deswegen ein dummes Kommentar, dann fragt mich Remus ob ich in Ginny verliebt bin und jetzt auch noch du! Ehrlich gesagt habe ich selbst zwar bis vor kurzen gedacht dass ich in sie verknallt bin, aber musste ich feststellen das sie eher wie eine kleine, liebe und süße Schwester für mich ist! Dass weiß Ginny auch, weswegen ich ihre Einladung zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende abgelehnt habe!" Ehrlich erleichtert seufzt sein bester Freund auf. „Bin ich froh!" Sagt dieser dann auch sofort und man kann es ihm eindeutig ansehen. „"Verrat mir wenigstens ob das was du machst nichts Gefährliches ist!" Empört schnaubt Harry auf. Also das ist doch die Höhe. Die Sache mit Malfoy ist verwirrend, aber doch nicht gefährlich. „Es schadet mir nicht und auch niemand anderen!" Der Andere nickt nur zufrieden zu dieser Aussage. „Dann warte ich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich und wir können gemeinsam zum Essen gehen! Aber keine Sorge, hiervon werde ich nicht mal Mine erzählen! Sie macht sich sonst nur wieder unnötig sorgen!" Schnell wird noch der Zauber gelöst und Ron lässt ihn allein. Harry ist froh dass sein bester Freund nichts von dem Gespräch an Hermine weitergeben wird. Denn er hat Recht mit der Annahme dass diese sich wieder nur sorgen würde und außerdem würde sie versuchen rauszubekommen was sein Geheimnis ist. Darauf kann er getrost verzichten.

Der restliche Tag verläuft vollkommen ruhig und wirkt wie jeder andere normale Tag auch sein kann. Trotzdem muss der Goldjunge versuchen sich nicht anmerken zu lassen das sein ganzer Körper verkrampft ist und einige Stellen, vor allem sein geschundener Penis, mehr als deutlich schmerzen. Auch muss er sich immer wieder darauf konzentrieren normal zu laufen. Immerhin kann er nicht dauernd irgendwelche ausreden an seine Freunde weitergeben. Denn dass würden sie auch irgendwann nicht mehr schlucken. Vor allem seine besserwisserische Freundin würde ihn dann schnell auf die Schliche kommen und dann kann er weitere Treffen mit seinen Master abhaken. Das Mädchen würde dann nämlich alle Register ziehen um ihn von diesen Treffen fern zu halten. Das will er wirklich nicht riskieren. Dafür tut ihn diese ganze SM-Sache zu gut. Denn nichts anderes ist es zwischen ihm und den Blonden. Sie treffen sich um aus Schmerz und Erniedrigung Lust zu ziehen, was man als nichts anderes als SM oder BDSM bezeichnen kann. Schockierend daran ist wie weit der Andere bei dem Grünäugigen gehen kann ohne dass die Erregung nach lässt. Was ihn aber genauso wundert ist das der Slytherin selbst auf so Sachen steht. Immerhin hat dieser seinen Penis gehalten als der Schwarzhaarige gepinkelt hat und ist sogar dabei gekommen. Irgendwie ist das alles für ihn sehr schwer zu verarbeiten. Deswegen wünscht er sich umso mehr jemanden mit dem er über die ganzen Eindrücke reden kann. Aus diesem Grund verschanzt sich Harry auch während der Zeit zwischen der letzten Unterrichtsstunde und Abendessen in seinem Bett um über sein Buch eine Nachricht, die eher eine Anfrage werden soll zu schicken. Als er im Schneidersitz mit einer Feder bewaffnet auf seine Bett niederlässt fängt er an folgende Nachricht zu verfassen:

_Sehr geehrter Master,_

_ich bin mir bewusst dass wir uns bis Samstag nicht mehr Treffen können, aber deswegen schreibe ich ihnen auch nicht. Um mit der derzeitigen für mich sehr ungewöhnlichen Situation besser klar zu kommen brauche ich dringend jemand Außenstehenden mit dem ich über die verwirrenden Eindrücke und teils erschreckenden Geschehnisse reden kann. Das alles Überfordert mich zunehmend und ich weiß nicht ob ich nicht nach einer Weile sonst zu verwirrt bin und dann wahrscheinlich für euch nicht mehr befriedigend genug Handeln kann. Deswegen bitte ich euch dass ich Remus John Lupin unter einen Verschwiegenheitszauber einweihen kann. Mir ist durchaus bewusst dass dieser ein Lehrer ist und unter normalen Umständen nicht in Frage kommen würde. Doch keiner von meinen Freunden würde mich verstehen oder gar unterstützen. Sie würden eher versuchen mich von der ganzen Situation zu beschützen. Und das obwohl ich davor nicht beschützt werden muss. Remus dagegen würde mich eher verstehen und unterstützen. Vor allem wenn ich ihm genau erkläre wie es mir vor all dem gegangen ist und wie sehr mir eure Begünstigungen gut tun. Ich glaube ich sollte euch erklären warum ich gerade diesen Lehrer einweihen möchte. Es ist zwar nicht wirklich bekannt, außer vielleicht bei meinen Freunden. Aber Remus ist mit meinen Eltern und meinem Paten zur Schule gegangen. Während unseres dritten Schuljahrs hat er sich sehr um mich bemüht und auch danach sind wir noch in engen Kontakt geblieben. Er ist mir mit der Zeit sehr wichtig geworden und mehr eine Familie als meine leiblichen noch lebenden Blutsverwandten es je werden können. Er ist wie der Vater den ich so dringend brauche, weswegen ich ihn als Einzigen in Erwägung ziehe einzuweihen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mich verstehen und das mein Wunsch euch gegenüber nicht anmaßend erscheint. Wenn ihr dem Zustimmt sendet mir bitte eine Antwort wenn ihr Zeit dafür erübrigen könnt._

_In Ehrerbietung_

_Euer williger Sklave_

_PS: Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf das nächste Treffen und ersehne jetzt schon euch wieder dienen zu dürfen._

Als Harry das PS hinzugefügt hat, betet er inständig dass er damit nicht zu dick aufgetragen hat. Er hat sich viel Mühe gegeben diese Nachricht zu verfassen und so geschrieben wie er glaubt dass es sich für einen Sklaven gehört. Ob ihn Malfoy so schnell darauf antwortet weiß er nicht. Immerhin hat er keine Ahnung wie dieser mitbekommt dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn eine Botschaft geschickt hat. Deswegen kann er nicht sagen wann seine Zeilen gelesen werden und ob der Andere ihn dann nicht erst Mal zappeln lässt weil er Schund geschrieben hat. Mit einen seufzen schließt er das Buch. Er darf sich deswegen jetzt keine. Kopf machen. Wenn der Andere ihn Antwortet merkt er es ja sofort und kann jetzt nichts anderes machen als abzuwarten. Es verwundert ihn aber selbst, dass er die Beziehung zu dem Werwolf so genau verfasst hat. Auch dass er seine Verwandten erwähnt hat und indirekt auf das schlechte Verhältnis mit diesen hingedeutet hat ist ungewöhnlich. Anscheinend fängt er an dem Blonden zu vertrauen. Ob das wirklich so gut ist kann er nicht einschätzen. Vor allem da dieser bevor der Vertrag zu Stande gekommen ist keine sich bietende Gelegenheit ausgelassen hat um ihn fertig zu machen. Doch jetzt ignoriert ihn Malfoy ungewöhnlicher Weise in der Öffentlichkeit. Vielleicht findet er dass es nicht mehr zu ihrer jetzigen Beziehung passt.

Auch wenn man den jetzigen Umstand auch nicht als Beziehung bezeichnen kann. Aber wie soll man es sonst nennen. Zweckgemeinschaft ist dagegen eine zu unpersönliche Beschreibung, es muss irgendwas zwischen diesen beiden Begriffen sein. Nur kann Harry es nicht benennen. Falls der Slytherin zustimmt kann er vielleicht Remus Fragen wie man das nennen kann. Er ist sich aber nicht so sicher ob man es überhaupt irgendwie bezeichnen kann. Sie machen Dinge die auf vollkommenes Vertrauen basieren, kommen sich so nahe wie es sich eigentlich nur für Liebende bestimmt ist, aber gleichzeitig ignorieren sie sich wenn sie unter Leuten sind und haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit bei der es eigentlich nicht normal ist sich so ein Vertrauen zu schenken. Bei den Gedanken hofft er inständig dass Malfoy seiner Anfrage zustimmen wird. Wenn er nicht bald jemand zu reden bekommt der ihm weiterhelfen kann wird er durchdrehen. Es gibt so viele Fragen, die er sich nicht selber beantworten kann und braucht jemanden der ihn diese liefert. Auch wenn es dem Gryffindor sehr peinlich werden wird den Werwolf zu erzählen was er mit sich machen lässt, braucht er ihn jetzt dringender als jemals zuvor. Ein weiteres Mal seufzend versucht er die Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Jetzt ist es am besten wenn er erst mal zum Essen geht. Zwar hat er keine sonderliche Lust darauf, aber er will sich keinen Ärger mit dem Eisprinzen einhandeln weil er die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigert. Immerhin ist das auch ein geregeltes Verbot in ihren Vertrag und würde sicherlich harte Strafe mit sich ziehen. Also macht er sich jetzt lieber auf den Weg zur großen Halle um diesen Ärger zu vermeiden.

In besagter Halle steuert er direkt auf seine Freunde zu die ihn herzlich begrüßen. Er grüßt schlapp zurück und lädt sich einfach was zum Essen auf. Er kann es sich nicht verkneifen kurz zum Slytherintisch rüber zuschauen. Aber leider schaut der blonde Schüler nicht zu ihm herüber sondern unterhält sich angeregt mit Nott und Zabini. Traurig wendet er seinen Blick wieder seiner Speise und nimmt den ersten Bissen. Manchmal ist es ein wenig unangenehm dass der Andere ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit ignoriert. Da ist es ihm fast schon lieber wenn er wieder geärgert wird. Nur wird der Malfoyspross ihm zuliebe nicht wieder damit anfangen ihn mehr zu beachten. Warum muss das alles auch so kompliziert sein. Noch einmal versucht er verzweifelt mit dem Anderen Blickkontakt aufzunehmen, doch wieder wird er nicht bemerkt. Er hofft das der Blonde das nicht mit Absicht macht weil seine Nachricht zu bescheuert gewesen ist, sondern wirklich gerade mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt ist. Schon wieder seufzend macht er sich wieder ans essen. Bei jeden Stück hat er Schwierigkeiten es herunter zu bekommen und muss sich jedes Mal zusammenreisen um auch weiter die Nahrung zu vertilgen. Dass seine Freunde ihn dabei mit sehr besorgten Blicken beobachten bekommt er gar nicht mit. Auch nimmt er die traurigen braunen Augen die ihm vom Lehrertisch anschauen nicht wahr. Wenn er dies nämlich mitbekommen würde, hätte er sich sofort wieder zusammengerissen und eine fröhliche Maske aufgesetzt.


End file.
